Loveless ( Currently Updating )
by Narutogrlfan
Summary: Itachi found Rin..He took her in...Then Sasuke tries to break them apart. ItachixOc lemons and limes I don't own anything
1. Rin

Name : Rin

Hair color : Brownish-orange

Eye color : Brown

Hair length : To waist

Info : Rin doesn't know who she is but was found on Itachi's doorstep in the rain. She was completley bruised up and not able to speak. Soon she feel in love with him and was able to speak. He took her in and she confessed her love to him very soon. Itachi took notcied of this and let her love him. Then Sasuke came to visit he didn't like Rin at all. Itachi then enrolled Rin into Meyou High. Where she meet many friends and of course Sasuke who plans on ruining her and having her. Rin was scared for this, she didn't want people at her school to know she was just a stray brought in by a rich man. Sasuke knows this will make Rin unhappy and Itachi's reputation would reduce. That's how Rin's story began.


	2. The First Day

The sun hit the window softly.

Rin opened the curtains letting the sun enter.

"Itachi-san wake up it's already 7,"

He didn't budge.

She shook his shoulder.

"Itachi-san you'll be late for work...please wake up,"

He groaned and pulled her wrist.

She sat in his lap at he stared down at him.

His hair tickled her nose as he leaned into her lips.

She moved her head.

"I-Itachi-san please get up I have to go to school and you'll be late..and you're sleeping naked,"

Itachi smirked at her red face.

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no,"

She sat up.

Itachi jumped over her roughly.

"How about another round of our little game?"

"I can't I have school and you have to work,"

She turned to the side.

Itachi gently touched her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"Maybe I want to be late,"

He kissed her.

She pulled away.

"No...un..stop,"

Rin ran down the street and panted.

"I'm so late! This is all Itachi-san's fault"

**-Flashback-**

"Ita...chi-s-san...,"

His head dipped down and licked her folds gently.

"You taste so good Rin-Rin,"

She gasped as he stuck his finger inside her.

**-End Flashback-**

Rina stopped and her face reddened.

"W-why did he do that,"

She squeezed her skirt tightly.

Her underwear was soaked.

"Rin-chan!"

She looked up and saw her blonde friend.

She waved at him as he smiled through the window.

Rin ran to the school building.

She entered her classroom 2 seconds before the bell rang.

"That was so close,"

She tried to catch her breath.

"Why were you so late Rin?"

She blushed again as she remembered.

Sasuke stared at her.

"It's obvious...she was with my brother,"

Rin looked at him and looked away.

Sasuke hated Rin.

It hurt alot when he was mean.

But she did want to be friends with him.

"Your so lucky Rin-chan,"

A girl squealed.

"Sasuke stop being mean to Rin, we know you like her," Naruto shouted

"Yeah you're hurting her feelings," Kiba sighed.

"Shut up I don't like her,"

"Oh Sasuke you're so cute," Naruto cooed.

Everyone started to laugh.

**-Home-**

Itachi sat in the living room watching and flipping through channels.

"I'm home Itachi-san,"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hello Rin-Rin,"

"Are you hungry?"

"No I have already eaten,"

"I see...,"

"I'll just do my homework,"

"Alright I'll be up soon,"

"Eh?"

"You had another bad day at school, right,"

She looked down at the floor.

_'How did he know?'_

Itachi walked over to her and grabbed her breast.

She gasped.

"N-no don't,"

Itachi smirked.

"Wanna play another game?"

"Itachi-san...Not there,"

He rubbed her clit through her panties.

She gasped and shook under his touches.

"It hurts..,"

"It's okay," He smirked.

He grabbed her skirt and pulled it down.

"No!,"

She felt his tongue touch her legs.

"You're soaked and I haven't even touched you yet,"

She looked down at him.

Rin tried to run away but feel back with her skirt around her ankles.

Itachi chuckled at her failed attempt to escape and opened her legs.

She tried to shut them but he was so strong.

Rin gasped and blushed when he grabbed the side of her panties and pulled them down with great force.

Quickly grabing them and trying to pull them back up.

_'She's so cute,'_

He grabbed both her wrist and pinned them over her head.

Rin closed her eyes and waited for him to take her.

Suddenly she felt a eletric shock throughout her body.

Rin gasped and look down to see him licking her lower half.

"I-I-Itachi what are you doing?,"

"Relax...,"

"Ah! I-I thought you were going to...,"

"What...?,"

He stopped and looked up at her.

"Rin I told you you're not mature enough to handle sex..,"

She pouted and frowned at him.

He laughed and looked down at her opening

"You're so cute maybe one day I will take you,"

Rin blushed and smiled at him.

_'I'll be happy that day'_

Itachi gave her a confused look.

"Rin...I want to finish this,"

His head dissappeared again and she bit her lip.

"Itachi..I feel weird again,"

"Hm...you're cumming already?,"

"Cumming..,"

"Nothing just let it out as soon as you can,"

She simply nodded and sighed as he kept licking her lower half.

"Itachi...,"

He placed his lips on her clit and sucked.

She jumpedd and felt her stomach tingle, Rin gasped and her legs shook a bit and she felt something realease.

Rin let out at a small scream and her legs collapsed.

Itachi smiled at her and kissed her lips.

**-School-**

Rin sat down at her desk and put her head down.

"Sleepy again?," Ino asked.

Rin nodded.

"By the way Celia...We've been dieing to know...how did you and Itachi meet,"

"Uh...We bumped into each other is all," She lied.

"Really?,"

"Uh-huh..,"

"Hmph...That's not how you two meet at all,"

Rin's started to get nervous.

_'Please don't tell,'_

"Really? How did they meet," The girls surrounded him.

Sasuke looked at Rin.

_'I don't want anyone to know...Sasuke...please don't tell,'_

She started to shake.

"It's a secret...," He closed his eyes an rested his head on his hand.

"Awww..," Ino whined.

Rin turned slightly and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned away.

_'I'll tell soon enough...I promise...'_


	3. Memory

"Itachi-san welcome home!," Rin smiled at him.

"I'm back...," He smiled back at her.

"I have dinner ready..,"

"Thanks,"

They went into the kitchen and sat down.

"Um...Itachi-san..,"

"Yes,"

"Do you remeber how we met?,"

He stared up at her.

"What brought this on?,"

"Um...Well No I was just wondering..Is all,"

"Well yes I do,"

"I'm glad...," She blushed and smiled sweetly at him.

"Rin...Would you like to go to a party with me and a friend satuday night?,"

"From work?,"

"Yes...So what do you say..,"

"I-I dont have anything to wear so...I-,"

"Don't worry about it. We'll go to the mall tomorrow,"

"Y-you don't have to I have a little extra money from work so I can buy it myself,"

He looked up from his plate. "No...I'm inviting you so I'll buy it,"

"But I really...,"

"Don't argue with me Rin,"

"Um...Yes I'm sorry,"

"It's fine I'll pick you after school,"

"Um..I can walk that's fine too,"

"What's with you today,"

_'S-Sasuke-kun will see...'_ She shook her head frowned. _'I can't worry about him!,'_

Itachi placed his dishes in the sink.

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing?,"

She watched him walk out the kitchen rin looked at her own plate realizing she didn't eat at it was cold Rin placed the plate into the fridge and went upstairs. Entering her bedroom and jumped on her bed and cuddled her big pink peguin.

Rin softly giggled to herself. _'He remembers..,'_

**-Flashback-**

_'It's warm...'_ Rin opened her eyes sitting up off the soft bed. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face a cold breeze hit her forehead. _'Where am I,'_ The room was very big and plain. She slid her foot off of the bed gently the carpet felt like looked down at the slippers and put them on. She got up and walked over towards the door but stopped at the mirror. Her hair was clean and straight she only wore a short white gown and her brusies were cleaned and bandaged.

She opened the door and looked around the hallway the hall itself was big, Rin gulped and walked down the hall quietly the place was big so she didn't know where to go.A hand quickly grabbed her arm she turned her eyes widened at the man. He had long raven hair pulled back into a ponytail and big black eyes he was pretty tall too. "You shouldn't be up so late..,"

**GONG GONG GONG GONG**

She jumped and leaped into his arms and held him tightly. "It's just the grandfather clock..," He whispered. Rin looked up at him. This man looked kind of scary. "Come with me...," He led her back to the bedroom.

Rin sat on the bed as he kneeled down grabbed her legs gently she shuddered at his cold touch.

"Does your leg still hurt?,"

"...,"

"...Can you talk?," She turned her head away. _'I want to talk...But I can't find the words..I'm sorry,'_

He raised an eyebrow at the girl and her eyes soften more. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to," It was like he could read her mind.

_'Thank you...um..' _

"My name is Itachi Uchiha...," He grabbed a small towel and dipped it in cold water. _'Itachi..?'_ He pulled a bandage back from the back of her leg and wiped her leg Rin quickly jerked back. "Just bear with it...I know it hurts this cut is pretty deep you know," She saw him study her wounds. "Where did you come from?," Rin's eyes widen then she looked down.

"You don't have to tell me...," He repatched her leg and stood up. "You can't talk is there something wrong with your throat," She shrugged. He left out a sigh of irritation and grabbed her chin lifting her face up to look at him.

"Are you hungry?," Rin nodded slightly. "I'll bring you something to eat..," He walked towards the door and gave her a small glance before he left.

'Itachi...Uchiha...It matches him I guess...,' She tried to stand up until a throb stopped her process. Rin sat back down at huffed waiting for him to return she layed down on the bed. It like a cloud her eyes begame foggy and she closed her eyes. _'I'm safe at least,'_

**_- _A week later -**

Itachi wasnt home yet. Where was he? She sat infront of the door leaning her back against the wall._ 'I hope he's okay ' _Rin. Rin was the name he gave her. She tapped her finger on the floor impatiently. She sighed and looked at the mirror across from her. Rin's hair was cut below her ear with a white headband. She wore a purple dress with white trim they hit her knees and her plain white fuzzy socks. Itachi always gave her thigs that went great with her taste she was grateful to him for taking her in.

**GONG GONG GONG GONG**

She groaned and layed on the floor tired.

_Itachi POV_

He clinched the steering whell until his knuckles turned white wuth angry. _'Damn that Deidara'_ he growled and parked his Black Infiniti G37 Coupe into the garage. (AN : Sorry I **love** this car)

Itachi grabbed his key and unlocked the front door. His eyes slightly widen from Rin who was sleeping sitting up against the wall. "Tch...Idiot...," He picked her up and stared into the face. Itachi's face grew a slight smirk as he stared down into her face. "Itachi...," His heart raced. "She's talking...," Rin snuggled against his chest. "Welcome...Home...," He looked down at her face deeper. Itachi felt his body move on it's own.

Finally, there lips meet he had kissed her. "Rin...," He hugged her tightly.

**-The next day-**

_'I could get him a movie to watch tonight...,'_ She looked at the shelves of movies. Horror. No. Comedy. No she hasn't even seen him laugh. Drama. No. Romance...No. She sighed and looked up at another self. Pornography? What's this? Rin grabbed the case of the dvd and stared at it. "Maybe he'll like these," She giggled at her soft voice and grabbed two of the movies.

_Itachi POV _

Itachi opened the front door waiting for Rin with her daily routine. "Welcome home Itachi" Itachi frown Rin wasn't here waiting. He placed his suitcase on the small table and took his shoes off. "AH!," He heard the scream. He ran to the living room quickly and saw Rin on the couch watching... "R-Rin?,"

She jumped and turned to him. "I-It-Itachi," He stared at the TV. He growled and grabbed the remote. "What hell are you watching?," He was angry of course he was Itachi was fuming.

"Um...I don't know what this is?," He walked over the her and grabbed her wrist. "Where did you get this from?," She was nervous as she played with her fingers. "The store...I thought you would like a movie...And I knew you wouldn't like any of the others,"

"I didn't know what it was so I...Just got it...I'm sorry," He sighed and stared at her. "Hmmm...Lustful laughing nurse and method of coupling?," He picked it up and placed it back into the case. "Um...Itachi...," He stared at her.

"What is that. What they were doing in the movie?,"

"You mean sex?,"

"Sex?," He twitched. "Nevermind forget it..," he started to walk away. "No! Please tell me!," She grabbed his sleeve. Itachi sighed. "I have no chocie do I,"

Eh?,"

**- Itachi's Bedroom and Rin POV-**

"Itachi?,"

"Just relax and open you're legs," Rin felt nervous and pulled her dress up. His hands firmly grasped her laced underwear and pulled them up from her leg until they hung on her ankles.

Itachi open her legs slowly. "Ready?,"

"Y-yes," He rubbed her inner thigh gently. Rin shivered slightly as he kissed her thigh. "I'll be gentle...Just relax," Rin nodded and his mouth surrounded her lower half. She arched her back "Ah..Ah!,"

Itachi flicked her tongue over her clit roughly. He stopped and widen his eyes and wiped his mouth. "Rin...You came so very fast,"

"Came?," She heard him chuckled. "So naive...," Itachi kissed her lips. "Fine I'll teach you more," He dipped his head down again. Rin moaned loundly and grabbed his hair roughly "Good girl," He smirked.

"AAhhh!,"


	4. Bitter & Sweet memories

Rin smiled brightly as she pulled on her light purple sweater and white skirt. Brushing her hair down and pulled her ribbon to the right. "Perfect now toget breakfast ready," She giggled and waked downstairs.

"Good Morning Itachi!," Rin smiled down at him as she started to wake. She placed the bed tray on his lap. "I made you breakfast so...Um...You don't have work today so please relax, okay?," Itachi stared up at her. "You seem happy today," He stared at her face deeply. Rin blushed a red shade and looked at her fingers "N-no it's just because I get to see Itachi's face everyday is what get's me very happy. I'm sorry is that annoying?," Itachi ruffled her hair. "Not at all...Hey," She sat up and stared at him. "Y-yes?," He touched the edges of her hair. "Do tyou want a hair cut?," She shook her head no. "I want to grow it out this time," Itachi removed his hand. "Fine just don't let it get to long alright?,"

Rin nodded and skipped merrily downstairs.

Ding Dong.

_'A visitor?' _She walked towards the door and opened it. "Um...Hello.,"

"Hn...So you must be that girl huh?,"

"Y-yes my name is Rin. Nice to meet you," She studied the boy he was her age and he...he looked so much like Itachi.

"Are you a friend of Itachi's?,"

"This is my brother Rin," Itachi said walking downstairs. _'B-brother...I didn't know Itachi had a brother. I hope he's just as nice,'_

"Let's sit...," He motioned Rin to come as well.

"So this is the girl you took in?,"

"Yeah. Rin this is Sasuke,"

"...," He gave her a cold stare. She looked down and played with her fingers. "Um...Itachi I could go to the store for dinner tonight,"

"Sure...,"

She quickly ran to her room and grabbed her wallet. Rin placed her shoes on by the door and left. _'He was really scary,'_ holding her wallet to her chest and squeezed it.

**-Later-**

Rin smiled happily as she placed the bags on the table. "I got a good deal on meat today...I hope Itachi will like it," She giggled and looked into the living room. He wasn't sitting on the couch she puffed up her cheeks and walked down the hall to his office.

"So the great Itachi won't care what happenes to his reputation if word gets out he took in a stray,"

"...,'

"Well?,"

"I don't care what he others think...I took her in because she was going to die,"

Her hand stopped at the door.

"That's what you say know...But it looks to me as if you like her,"

_'Itachi?'_

"That doesn't matter,"

Her hand finally moved and knocked on the door. Rin's smile reappeared Itachi opened the door "I'm going to start dinner is Sasuke staying?,"

"No..Thanks...I'll be there soon," She nodded and went into the kitchen.

**-That night-**

Leaving the shower Itachi dried his hair with his towel grabbed his rob hanging on the door and went into the kitchen to see Rin washing the dishes.

"Go to bed it's midnight,"

"Oh! Itachi...I wanted to clean up more...Sorry,"

"What's with you today," He frowned.

"Nothing...," Rin placed the dish towel on the sink. Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Rin's face brighted "Itachi your wet...um...,"

"Tell me...I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong...You've been acting weird,"

"I love you!,"

He stopped and let go of her arm and stared at her blankly. "What?,"

"I love you Itachi!," She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Please don't abandon me!,"

"Who said I was going to abandon you?,"

"I...Um...I heard the conversation you and your brother had...If any finds out about us...I will leave right away...I don't want to hurt you...," Itachi covered his mouth and stared at her for a while then...

"Hehe...Hehehahaha...,"

He was laughing...He was actually laughing.

"Itachi? Did I do something wrong or funny?,"

"Your such an idiot!," He removed his hand and placed in on his forehead and looked at the ceiling. "Like I told my brother I don't care what the others think...I took you in...It was my choice,"

"But Itachi!,"

"And by the way don't tell someone you love them so quickly just so they won't abandon you them...," He looked down at her and started to walk past her. "B-But I wasn't just saying that...I love you Itachi," He stopped and turned her her bending down to her eye level. "Do you want to prove it?,"

"What?,"

"Do you want to prove your love for me...?,"

"Yes of course,"

"Come to my room then," A blush appeared on her face as he dragged her to his room upstairs.

**-Itachi's bedroom-**

He kissed her lips hungrily yet sweet. "Mmm...Ita..chi...," His hand touched her cheeks softly and grabbed a fistful of her hair pushing her deeper into the kiss. "Is this your first time kissing like this?," She blushed and felt his tongue play with her lips. "You are indeed very cute Rin,"

Rin's heart started to race even more. _'He called me cute...' _

"Open your mouth," She did and his tongue quickly attacked her mouth. Rin jerked her head up Itachi retreated. "Just relax and I'll lead," Rin nodded and let him continue as he licked her tongue and placed his back into her mouth. He searched every inch of her mouth with love as his left hand roamed up her shirt and massaged her right breast

He felt Rin jump alittle. Itachi pulled her shirt off and smiled at her white bra with a red ribbion in the middle. He pulled it off and her small breast sprung free. Rin blushed and looked at him Itachi smirked and kissed her left nipple gently. "Your so beautiful up here...," He surronded her nippled with his mouth and sucked hard. Rin fisted the bed sheet under her she moaned loudly and turned her head to the side. "Do you like it?," She looked down at him "I don't really know," He smirked and sucked and flicked his tongue over her nipple. She moaned and grabbed his hair "Please...Please...,"

"Begging know?," He bit down softly and then pulled again. "AH! AH!,"

He sat up and grabbed her skirt and pulled down her skirt and threw it on the floor. The only thing that stood in the way was her underwear Itachistared down at it and opened her legs and licked her panties she felt her body heat up more and more with each stroke of his tongue.

Itachi smirked and pulled down her underwear and stared at her lower half. "But your gorgeous down here," His smirk grew wider as he looked at her fluids roll down her legs. "Itachi...I'm scared," He looked up at her. "Don't be...," Rin bit her lower lip harder until she tasted blood. "Just only look at me," She still felt uneasy.

Itachi pulled down his robe along with his underwear showing his very well-toned body and positioned himself. "But...Itachi...," He pushed his tip towards her entrance. "No...I...Stop!," Itachi sat up slowly. "I'm sorry Itachi I'm really scared...I don't want to...," He nodded as she covered her eyes and started to cry. "Don't worry about it," He layed next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Stop crying,"

"I-I-I can't...," she sobbed as he held her closer to his chest.

"I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes...,"

She felt herself smiled and cuddled her love. "Thank you...," She blushed again.

"Good night Rin,"


	5. Bitter & Sweet Memories 2

"On a trip?," Rin pouted sadly "I know it's sudden but it's a business trip," he straighten his red tied looking into the mirror. "Um...But...C-can I come?," He turned to her sad face. "Don't worry I'll be back in 4 days...," She hugged the stuffed animal tightly. Itachi glanced at the bear it was ripped and dirty and an eye was missing. "Why do you keep that thing?,"

"Um...I like stuffed animals there soft...and they make me feel better when I'm sad..,"

He sighed at her." I see...I'm going out,"

"Will you be okay?,"

"Yeah stay here," Rin nodded and watched him leave the house. She smiled and went into the kitchen.

**-Itachi-**

"Excuse me sir... d-do you n-need help with something?," the clerk blushed at him. "I need your opinion on something,"

She stared at the stuffed animals. "Oh! I see you must have a daughter well...I would get this one," She picked up the cute big panda," He stared at blankly. "No don't get that one get this one...," Another woman chose a baby tiger.

"No! He should chooose the cute little kitty,"

"All of you are wrong choose this one," another woman showed him a huge pink peguin.

More woman started to show him the animals. Then more and more.

**-Rin-**

She giggled softly as she placed the last onigiri on the top of the three layer tower. One of Itachi's favorite foods were onigiriwith seaweed in it. The door opened and Rin quickly left the kitchen and to the front door her eyes widen at many presents Itachi held in his arms.

"P-presents?,"

He set them down and gave them an irritated glare. "Itachi?," He turned to her quickly. "Take them and open them,"

Rin's face lit up. She hugged him tightly Itachi's face flushed as he looked down at the very happy girl. "Thank you...,"

"J-just opened them already,"

"Oh. I made you few snacks for your trip I hope you like them...," she turned to the presents and grabbed one from the huge pile. He covered his face and left the room.

"Wah~! Itachi they are so cute!," She dug deeper in the pile with excitement and opened them eagerly.

Peguin, bird, hippo, tigers, lions, and bears. Oh my!

"Itachi! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!,"

He smirked to himself in the kitchen and looked at the plate on the table.

**-The night-**

"I'm bringing a baby sitter over to watch you,"

"I'm not a baby...,"

"Who are you trying to fool?,"

"Aaahhh?,"

The door bell rang.

Itachi got up to answer the door he looked at his brother. "Hey...," Sasuke walked past his brother and took his shoes off by the door. "Owe you one,"

Sasuke walked towards Rin and just stared at her. "Hello Sasuke...,"

"Hn...,"

"Sasuke will be your baby sitter until I get back okay Rin?,"

"B-b-b-b-but I thought...It was going to be Kakashi you promised,"

"I know...But I'm not letting you two get together...Like...Last time,"

"i'm sorry! But he told me throwing fireworks would be fun...We didn't know it would land in the garden and set it on fire!,"

"Good-bye Rin," He chuckled and kissed her forhead.

She pouted again then frowned. He grabbed his suitcase she grabbed his wrist. "Please don't go!,"

"Rin...We talked about this...,"

She let him go and whimpered. "We'll spend alot of time together when I get back...Now be a good girl and stay here,"

She tip-toed and kissed his cheek. "Be safe...,"

"He smiled and nodded. "I'll be home safe..,"

He hugged her again and left. Rin stared at the door as he closed it she watched as his car left. Sighing and turned around seeing Sasuke. "Naa! Um...H-hello Sasuke Are you hungry?,"

"No...I just wanted to tell you something...,"

"Y-yes?,"

"I...Don't like you," He whispered in her ear.

"Eh?,"

"I said I don't like you...,"

She just looked up at him then she felt like her hear kinda squeezed. _'Oh no! Did I do something wrong?'_

"Did I do something wrong?,"

"You _could_ do something for me while I call over a friend of mine,"

"Yes...,"

"Make some food and while your at it...I want you to put my bag in the quest room,"

"B-but...,"

"Do you want me to like you?,"

"Yes of course!,"

"then do these things for me...,"

"Sure...I guess," She grabbed his blue gym bag and took it upstairs. It was very heavy for just 4 days.

Quickly Rin went into the kitchen and started to cook the meal he asked for. Rin could feel Sasuke staring at her from behide she turned slightly. "Do you need something?,"

"No...,"

Rin nodded and turned back to her cooking. Sasuke was a weird boy and yet his eyes looked lonely and colder then Itachi.

"I see you two are _that_ couple huh?,"

Rin looked up and saw Sasuke holding the dvd she had bought Itachi. "N-no I bought that...It was a mistake I told Itachi I didn't know what it was...,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what sex is?,"

"No...I don't,"

He got up and walked over to her. "Really? Did he teach you...,"

She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Y-yes...But I wasn't ready so...We didn't do anything,"

"I see,"

"I'll go to bed after this okay?,"

He nodded.

"Would you like breakfast tomorrow?,"

"Whatever," He walked away and went into the living room.

She let out a sigh of relief and quickly finished his food and placed it on the table.

_'Itachi...I miss you already,'_

**-Itachi-**

"Why don't you avoid her questions,"

"Avoid it?,"

"Yeah just enroll her into to school or something...It'll get the stress off you after summer vacation," Kisame drank his wine slowly and spinned his glass.

"I'm not stressed..,"

"Yeah you are I can see it in your eyes, After this trip take a vacation to the beach house,"

"...Maybe,"

"No! No maybe,"

"Once summer vaction is over enroll her in school she'll be to busy in that she won't worry about 'It'," Kisame folded his arms and nodded his hand. "I'm a genuis,"

Itachi looked out the plane window and sighed. _'Stay safe...Rin,'_


	6. Bitter Memories

Jumping up and marking her hello Kitty calender of the third day. "He'll be home in two more days lalalalaaalala," She sang and danced with her purple monkey. "I'm so happy laladode!,"Rin spinned in her white and yellow thin-strap sun dress with her hair in pigtails. She skipped out of her room and into the hall.

"Bye~Sasuke," A girls giggle was heard downstairs. Rin looked over the banister and saw Sasuke and another girl leaving the house. _'That's another different girl this time...That's 4 times this week,'_ He saw her leave and closed the door. Rin couldn't help but feel bad for each girl he threw away. Sasuke started up the stairs and she hide behide one of the baluster and watched him go to his room.

"I wonder if he ever had a real girlfriend?," She looked at her monkey and stood up silently walked downstairs and into the kitchen. _'Maybe breakfast would be good for him,'_ She smiled at her self and set her Monkey on the table. "I hope he like's this," Rin stared at the picture on the ttable with Itachi and her together.

**-Sasuke-**

"Um...Sasuke...,"

The knock on the door opened his eyes and he sat up. "Come in," Rin walked in with a breakfast tray Sasuke seemed rather shocked. "Good morning Sasuke I was wondering if you would like something to eat,"

"Sure...fine just put it on the desk," she giggled and blushed putting it down. "Why are you so happy?,"

"Um...Well It's because Sasuke...It's nothing," She smiled at him and left the room quickly. "Idiot...," He sighed and looked at the breakfast walking over to it.

**-Itachi-**

Itachi growled and tapped his fingers on the desk looking at his phone. _'Should I call her?,'_ He reached for the phone and held it to his ear. "Rin...," He started to dial and waited. "Hello Uchiha residence,"

"Rin?,"

"Itachi?,"

"Yes it's me, How have you been?,"

"Sniff...Sniff,"

"Why are you crying?,"

"I really miss you Itachi...I feel lonely without you..,"

"Don't worry...I'll take you somewhere...Just me and you,"

"Really?,"

"Yeah...I can't wait to see you Friday,"

"Itachi...Is your trip alright...Are you hungry at all,"

He chuckled. "No...Just make sure you lock the doors before you go to bed alright?,"

"Yes,"

"Good...Stay well...Ilove you bye," He quickly hung up the phone and stared at it. _'Did I just say that?'_

**-Rin-**

Her eyes were glued to the phone a hot pink blush on her face. _'He said he loved me...'_ She slapped herself in the face to see if she was dreaming. Rin grabbed her monkey and huggled it tightly and jumped on the couch and turned on the tv. "I can't wait!,"

**-Sasuke-**

He got up and grabbed the empty breakfast tray and walked down stairs. Sasuke's eye caught Rin sleeping on the couch hugging her moneky with the tv still on. Walking over he blushed looking at the the girls sleeping postion her dress was pulled up to her waist showing off her white panties with pink ribbons.

Sasuke smirked and kneeled down by her and pulled on her panties gently and let it go. Rin groaned and hugged her monkey tighter."She's so cute," He pulled her underwear down to her knees. "Nice...," He frowned at something she was already wet.

"Itachi...,"

He smirked and traced his finger on her slit and watched her reactions. Rin jumped as his finger probed her entrance "Know I know why he likes you...," sasuke reached for his belt and stopped. Rin smiled and giggled "Itachi...Itachi...I love you...,"

Sasuke growled and grabbed his wallet off the coffe table and left the house slamming the door behide him.

**-Itachi-**

He growled and glared at his co-workers as they danced and started singing in there hotel room drinking. "Would you two knock it off!," He shouted. "Oh no Itachi please be gentle with me! Waah!," Tobi shouted as Itachi grabbed his shirt. "Shut up! And stop talking like a girl!,"

"Don't be so stiff Itachi," Sasori smiled at him giving him a glass. "It's hard to work when these guys keep shouting and playing music," He took the wine and set it down next to his stack of papers. "Don't worry this time tomorrow you'll be on a plane ride home," Itachi smiled a bit and thought about Rin.

"Go Kisame! Go Kisame! Go Kisame!," The group shouted as they watched there friend breakdance on the kitchen floor. Suddenly a butt hit the glass next to his papers. Itachi stood up and snapped his papers hit the ground and the wine hit them.

"ALRIGHT THATS IT I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! GO TO BED!,"

"Ruuunnnnn! Itachi is angry!,"

The groups quickly scattered throughout the huge hotel room.

**-Rin-**

Rin yawned and sat up she looked up at the clock and saw it was already 9. She gasped and stood up but stopped in her tracks and looked down at her legs. Her panties were pulled down to her knees quickly pulling them up. _'Oh no I hope Sasuke didn't see me,' _She sighed and grabbed her monkey that walked upstairs and stopped at his door. _'I hope he's not mad that I didn't make him dinner'_

Rin opened his door. "S-Sasuke I'm sorry I make you dinner but-," She stopped and looked at him. "I-I'm sorry...," She closed the door and ran to her room. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Itachi please come home!,"


	7. Itachi welcome home

**-Rin-**

She sat on the couch and stared at the tv Sasuke finally came out of his room and let the girl leave. He slammed and locked the door. "Well?,"

"I-I'm sorry...,"

"Hmm? You ruined the mood after you ran to your room...," Sasuke walked behide her and leaned into her ear. Rin stood up and stared at him. "I-I to go the store...,"

"What for?,"

"I wanted to buy more food for the party...When Itachi get's home I want to surprise him...,"

"I'll come with you,"

"You don't have to,"

Sasuke saw her fidget and ran upstairs. "He was only gone for a week you don't have to throw a party for him," Rin placed her purse around her neck and walked past Sasuke not looking his way. She hurried to the store quickly _'I don't like him I don't like Itachi's brother at all!'_

Rin held a big bag of groceries and went into the kitchen glacing around the living room she didn't see Sasuke at all. Hearing the sound of rushing water and guessed he was taking a bath or something, she started to put away the food. Rin stopped in her tracks and stared at the package of rice and stared at him. "I'll make him a bunch when he gets back," she felt her body begining to explode with happiness.

"Itachi-san is so cute! Itachi-san is very cute!," She sang and skipped around the kitchen. "Oi, your being noisy," Sasuke said looking over the banister. Rin looked up at the stairs and blushed she covered her eyes. Sasuke over the stairs with only a towel. "I'm sorry," She shouted. "Why are you apologizing?,"

She froze and felt a hand grab her shoulder she was pushed to the ground with Sasuke straddling her hips. "G-get off!," He just stared down at her and smirked. "Itachi's cute huh?," Rin felt her body freeze with fear. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips on her tried to push him off but no luck. "S-stop," He grabbed her wrist with his right hand and pressed them down over her head. Rin felt him press his body down on her stomach. He used his free hand to pulled up her shirt and bra he smirked more evily as her breast sprang free. "NO! Itachi!,"

Sasuke's lips suddenly surronded her areola. Rin started to struggle more with force and tried to bit his hand. Sasuke stopped and stared her up and down her eyes starting water up. "Stop please!...," he bit his bottom lip and growled. "Your so annoying!," He got up and walked away.

Rin pulled her shirt down and clutched her fist to her chest. 'Itachi...,'

**-Itachi-**

"They must have a hang over from last night?,"

"Looks that way," Itachi sighed at his friends as they lady scattered on the plane flooor groaning. "Deidara if you don't get up I'll step on your pretty face," Itachi growled staring at the blonde. Deidara slowly started to rise and sit in his seat. "Why are you sitting up?,"

"I have to us the phone,"

"Use you cell phone!,"

"It's in my suitcase," Itachi got up and grabbed the white phone hung on the wall. He dialed his home phone quickly. After the first four rings it was picked up.

"...Hello?,"

"Rin?,"

"Oh hi Itachi,"

"Sasuke? How is everything going?,"

"Its fine so far...,"

"Where's Rin?,"

"Sleeping,"

"Sleeping?,"

"That's what I said,"

"Well whatever just tell her I called will you,"

"Yeah sure,"

Sasuke hung up. Itachi glared at the phone. _'Brat'_

**-Rin-**

She clung to her tebby bear tightly. _'Itachi didn't call at all today,'_ She stared at her blue turtle phone. Rin layed on her side and slowly closed her eyes I hope he comes back soon.

_"Rin you forgot you lunchbox! Idiot," Her brother hit her shoulder softly. "Sorry," What's this that isn't my brother...he was never nice to me...she stared at his back._

_"Mom! We're home!," Her brother shouted opened the door and taking off his shoes. A woman poked her head out of the kitchen. Mom? Mom! I...I thought she was dead? "Mom!," Rin ran and hugged her mother's waist. "Oh? Hello Rin I mssed you to," She pated her head softly. "I'm glad you came back home safe," Rin let go of her mother and watched her walk away. She snapped when her father smiled at her with a kind smie. This dream isn't real! None of it! I want to wake up! Itachi!_

**-Itachi-**

He sighed and stared at the sleeping girl. "Sleeping before bed time? Now she'll be up all night," Itachi pulled her blanket over her and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night Rin," Itachi left the room and closed the door. "Thanks for watching her...,"

"Hn,"

"What's with you?,"

"I don't like her I told you that,"

"I know...But I don't care," Itachi walked past his brother and downstairs. "Why can't you find another girl like her?,"

"Don't speak of her around me," Itachi clenched his fist tightly. "She was way better then that child you have up there...Just get rid of her," With a quick motion Itachi had Sasuke by the throat. "I said don't speak of her around me," Sasuke glared at his brother and slapped his hand away and left the house and slammed the door. "Bastard," Itachi growled and tightened his fist. "Bastard!," He kicked the lamp over and it crashed to the ground.

**-Rin-**

She looked up at the clock on her dresser. _'11:23...,'_ She got up and looked out the window seeing Itachi's car her heart started to race. Rin ran out of her room down the hall and hurried to the living she didn't see him she quickly went to his bedroom he wasn't there either. Rin went into the bathroom and saw the curtains pulled up and the water rushing. Slowly she grabbed the curtain and pulled back and saw him. "Ah, Your awake I-," Rin jumped on him and hugged him tightly they fell onto the floor. "Stupid your..going to catch a cold like that...," He saw her cuddling up to him and sob. "Rin...?," He touched her head and she pulled him closer. "I missed you to," He kissed her forehead.

Yay! Itachi's back...And who is this her Sasuke and Itachi are talking about? Hohohoooo! :3


	8. The plan and the new Woman

"So I made reservations at the the hotel...Good thing kisame reminded me," He gave her a cup of hot coco and placed the plate of cookies next to her. Itachi looked at the sad girl with the white rob and wet hair. "Are you okay?," Rin jerked up and looked at him. "I'm fine...Itachi-san how was your trip?," She stared at him with a confused look.

He looked angry yet exhausted. "I...I don't want to talk about it...," Rin giggled a bit. Itachi turned to her and smirked, "Since when did you start calling me Itachi-san?," Rin blushed and played with her fingers. "N-no that's...Chu!,"

"Hmm?,"

"I made up a song when I thinkingabout Itachi-san and I kept saying it over and over,"

"What was the song?,"

"Um...,"

"Won't you sing it for me," His hand was placed on hers and he gave her a smile. "Um...itachi...is cute," Itachi chuckled and leaned in closer. "I can't hear you Rin,"

"Itachi-san is so cute! Itachi-san is very cute!," She sang loudly. Itachi laughed and stared at the blushing girl. "Thank you I'm flattered," Rin moved her head down and her blush thickened. "But...Itachi-san...Your making fun of me," His laughter died down a bit and he picked up a cookie from her plate. "Oh yeah I have to buy you a bathing suit," He bit the cookie and Rin looked up at him quickly. "For what?,"

He sighed and looked down at her. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?," Rin shook her head. "I'm taking you on a trip to the beach...You know just me and you," Rin's face lite up and smiled."When? I can't wait!,"

"The day after tomorrow...,"

"Wah~! What do I bring," Itachi smiled and walked over to her. Just some clothes and your smile. He pulled her head back and kissed her. "Let's go to bed it's already 3 in the morning,"

"Itachi...!," She grabbed his sleeve and blushed. "Since you were gone I was really lonely, please don't leave again," Itachi grabbed her chin and buried his head into her neck. "Then come to my room," Rin nearly jumped and blushed. "But I didn't mean that Itachi-san,"

He dragged her to his room and closed his door. "Don't worry we aren't going to do that...,"

Itachi kissed her cheek and then her lips. "Just relax," Rin sat on his bed and gripped the bed sheets. "It's been awhile for us so this might hurt just a bit," She nodded and layed down. Itachi smiled a little and opened her robe from her waist and licked her knee and she jerked slightly he pushed her legs up and he took two finger from his mouth and placed them on her clit and rubbed slowly. Rin felt her body turn stiff and she clutched her fist to her chest. Itachi removed his hand and his face slowly dissappeared, Rin arched her back off the bed as she felt his tongue touch her folds and his fingers prob her opening. "N-No Itachi," She fisted the bed and used hero ther hand to push him away by his head. His first finger entered her slowly. "I missed you Rin," He pushed them in completely. She moaned and bit her bottom lip harder. "Itachi-san!," He moved faster. "Don't come yet," He frown and sucked her clit and rubbed his tongue over her. "No I can't...Please Itachi-san," He stopped all together. "I guess I have to break you in again," He kissed her stomach and moved his fingers more. "Hold it for a little longer," Tears escaped her eyes from the heat from her body.

Rin arched her back until she felt herself release. Itachi sat up and sighed "Rin I told you to hold it in," She covered her red face and closed her legs. He smiled down at her, Itachi took her hand into his and kissed the back softly. "I love you...,"

She jerked and looked at him with wide eyes as he leaned in and kissed her lips. "You shouldn't cry," He whispered. Looking up she was wiping tears away from her face."But I'm happy," Itachi chuckled and pulled the blanket over them. "I can see," He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Say it again Itachi-san,"

"Hmm?,"

"Say it again,"

"I love you, Rin," He kissed her temple and layed back down.

"I love you," Rin cuddled into his chest.

* * *

"Itachi-san I want this one," Rin showed him a blue one peice with pink elephants. "No...Rin...Let's not get that one," He frowned at baby design. "But I like that one,"

"Here,"

He showed her a red two peice with ribbons on the strings. Rin frowned. "I don't want that one," Itachi frowned again. "Rin what's wrong with this one?," She puffed up her cheeks and turned away. Itachi let out a sigh and put it back. "How boring of you Rin," He walked ahead of her. She pouted again "Fine I'll wear it...," She whispered. He smiled and grabbed it the red red swimsuit an d dragged her to the check-out counter. "Good,"

"Itachi!," They turned around seeing a woman thin and tall with long black hair that swayed when she walked. "Hello Naomi," He smiled a bit. "It's such a hot day out today," She was very pretty up close. "Who's this your little sister?," Rin frowned she felt something building inside her and it wasn't a burst of happy she never felt like this before.

It felt like as if she wanted to hurt the woman or stick her tongue out at her. Or worse, Rin still frowned and hide behide him.

"How's you break going?,"

"It's fine, who is the swimsuit for?,"

"Ah...Rin this is Naomi, Naomi this is Rin,"

"She's so cute," She blushed and looked up at him. "How old?,"

"She's only 17," Itachi saw Rin looking down at the ground. "Rin speak up," Rin didn't move. "Your hopeless,"

"Just the cutest, See you next week enjoy your break okay," He nodded and watched her leave the store. "We'd better hurry to before it gets dark,"

_'I don't know her but...I feel something strange off her...Just like father' _She closed her eyes and exhaled.


	9. The last memory, the beach

"Look Itachi-san! I found a seashell!," She blushed and giggled loudly. Itachi sat up off the blanket and stared at the girl's head. "Are you having fun?," She nodded and gave him a big smile.

Rin looked out into the ocean"Itachi-san I don't know how to swim," He looked back down at the water and chuckled. Quickly looking down at him her face turned a hot red. "D-don't laugh Itachi-san!," He ingored ehr and kept laughing. She pout and grabbed a bucket and went into the sand. "He's so mean sometimes,"

She looked up as she heard a woman giggling. A man held her close and whispered things into her ear. "How about a date?,"

"Sure sure," She continued to play in the sand as the couple walked away happily. Rin got up quicly and ran to Itachi._ 'I could ask him about a date!'_ Itachi layed down on the blanket and his eyes closed. "Itachi-san!,"

He looked up at her and fowned. "What is it? Is someone bothering you?," She smiled at him and shook her. "Itachi-san what's a date?,"

"What?,"

"A date...Do you not know what one is?," He asked

"No...," She poked his chest repeatedly. "Itachi-san?," She looked up and he was blushing a bit. "What's wrong are you embarassed?,"

He covered his face and sighed. "It's just...Your so forward!," Rin cocked her head to the side. "Forward?," He chuckled and played with her hair. "It's nothing...How about a dinner date?," Rin's eyes filled with joy.

"Yes!," She hugged him tightly. Itachi's wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away and smiled at him. Itachi's eye widen for a moment and blinked rapidly. "Sorry...,"

For a seconed Rin had purple eyes. He frowned and stood up "You ready to go?," Rin jumped up and smiled. "Yes!,"

* * *

Rin had on the happiest smile on her face. Pulling on her small yellow dress Rin looked into the mirror and sighed. _'I look so plain...,'_ She pouted and put on her yellow flat shoes. Itachi walked into the room in a nice suit of course it was all black.

Her face was a small bright red and she looked down.

"Hey...what with that sad look?,"

"I look plain...," She looked back into the mirror. Itachi's hands slowly went around her neck. "W-What is it?," She felt a cool thing line go around her neck. Itachi slowly removed his hands and kissed her temple. "You don't know," He walked towards the door.

Rin blushed at herself in the mirror. Her necklace was a blue and heart shaped. Itachi cleared his throat and held her coat open. "Are you coming or not,"

Rin nodded and gave a last glance at the mirror before leaving. "Thank you!,"

Itachi covered his face and then looked at his watch. "L-Lets go or we'll be late," Itachi sighed and took her hand as they left the hotel room.

* * *

Rin's stomach did flip flops as Itachi ordered for them. "And what will your daughter have?," Rin blushed and looked down playing with her fingers. This was her first date and she was very nervous. "She's not my daughter...," He said in a some what annoyed voice. "I-I'm sorry," The waiter bowed. Itachi continued to order off the menu.

_'Ah! Why can't I speak up? I must be a bother to Itachi-san,' _She opened her mouth to speak. "Rin...," She jumped at Itachi's voice snd looked up at him.

"Y-Yes?,"

"What's the matter?,"

"N-Nothing...," She lied and looked back down again. "Are you not feeling well?," He was very caring for her. This made her heart flutter and also very happy. "Thank you...But I'm fine...I'll admit. I'm a little nervous,"

He smiled a handsome smile. "You don't have to be just relax...Just imagine us alone okay?," He moved her hair behide her ear and kissed her hand. "See?," She nodded and smiled. "Y-yes!," Rin released an adorable giggled.

The waiter came back to the table with their food. Rin and Itachi shared a small chocolate sundae. They took pictures and even danced outside on the beach. Rin's heart and body felt like she was dancing on air. Itachi just made her happy any woman would be happy to love him.

Rin placed her bare feet into the cold beach water. "So pretty...," She looked at the dark starry night over the ocean. "Itachi-san do you like stars?," He nodded. "But I'd like something else...," Itachi hugged her from behide tightly. "I-I-I-Itachi-san...We're outside...,"

"I know...," He kissed her neck and she flinched. "Be still or someone will notice...,"

"N-no...," His hand slowly pulled her dress up. Rin suddenly flinched up right and covered her mouth. "What's wrong...?,"

"M-My...My voice...Some one will hear...," Itachi gave her a sexy chuckle. "No one will see if you stand still," Itachi stoked her panties softly. "Egh!...Ugh...Ah!," She grabbed his pants leg and squeezed. "N-no more...I'm...Stop!,"

Itachi continued to kiss her neck. "Itachi-san...,"

Rin started to catch her breath when he stopped suddenly. She turned to him. He was licking his fingers clean. "I'm flattered...," She looked up at him with confusion. Rin gasped and covered her legs with her dress. 'He only touched me a few seconds...,'

Itachi chuckled and helped her up. He led her towards there hotel as she sighed of embarassment. "Your just so cute...," Rin looked away from him and crossed her arms. "I won't forgive you,"

He started to laugh again. Rin looked at him in the corner of her eye. She couldn't help it who could stay made at him.

"I'm sorry...Fine would you like to get a new teddy?,"

"Yes! Yes!," Itachi suddenly laughed. "Your so cute," He kissed her forhead. Rin smiled "I'm glad you think so,"

* * *

Rin smiled at the photo book. "Rin! Where are you we're going to be late for the party!," She jumped and closed the book. "Sorry!," She stood up quickly. A singe photo fell from the book. Rin placed the photo album on the coffe table and ran upstairs.

"Coming Itachi-san!,"

"We're going to be late,"

"S-sorry,"


	10. PPP Punky Phunky Party

The party was more like a ball in Rin's eyes. "I-Itachi-san...I'm a little nervous," He patted her head and smiled. "It's okay...I'm going to go talk to some people at work, you can go eat," She nodded and watched him walk away.

Rin sighed and walked towards the balcony.

This place was to big for her small body. "So your here to?,"

Rin turned around and saw Sasuke. She glared and turned back around towards the sky. "Hi...," Sasuke walked closer and leaned against the railing. "Don't be so cold,"

"Why are you here?," She asked not looking at him. "What? You worried about me?," She didn't answer him. Sasuke leaned close into her ear and blew into it.

Rin jumped back in a knee jerking reaction. "W-What is it?,"

"You look really cute actually...," He patted her head. Rin moved her head away and frowned.

"Thank you...," She looked at him again and flushed. He looked just like Itachi.

"Hey...When's your birthday?,"

"My birthday?"

"Yeah,"

"Why do you want to know?," She asked and looked at him. Sasuke turned away and sighed. "J-just the guys at school wanted to know...,"

"Oh? Really? Um...I...Oh...Wait...,"

"What?,"

"I don't know...,"

"What do you mean you don't know...Stupid," He frowned and looked her up and down.

"Um...I gotta go, I'll see you later Sasuke," She hurried off into the building.

She looked around for Itachi. Sadly she was to short to even see past anyones shoulders.

"Itachi-san...," Rin walked back and leaned against the window.

"So you must be the little Rin," She jumped a little and looked up. "Um...H-hello...," Two men came up to her.

One with short red hair andt he other rather tall and blue skin. "H-how do you know me?,"

"Ah? Itachi talks about you all the time," The blue one said.

Rin started to blush. "N-Nice to meet you...," She bowed and looked around again. "Itachi's over there mingling if your looking for him,"

She nodded her thanks and walked over towards him. "I-Itachi-san?,"

He turned to her. "Aww how cute is this your daughter?," A woman squeaked.

Rin blushed and hide behide him. "Um...H-Hello,"

"She looks just like her mother," Rin felt Itachi stiffen but he just smiled. "Yeah...,"

"How old is she?,"

"13,"

She froze her mouth open and her eyes open wide (O.o).

It looked cute but also funny because Itachi chuckled a bit. _'He's making fun of me again...Am I really this short?,'_

"Aww," The crowd cooed. "Um...It-Daddy I have to us the bathroom...,"

"Alright I'm coming...Goodbye," He waved.

* * *

"Itachi-san! You were making fun of me again!," He was chuckling very hard. "I'm sorry I could help it," He kissed her cheek.

"I'll make it up to you...," He whispered into her ear. "Y-You will?," She blushed and grabbed his sleeve. "Ah! I forgot...Itachi-san when is my birthday,"

It got quite and he looked into her eyes. He suddenly gave her an amazing smiled. Her heart beat picked up and she was embarassed. "I-Itachi-san?,"

He cocked his head to the side while his face started to turn red. "Yeah...I know your birthday,"

"You do? When is it? When is it?," She asked.

"It was the day I meet you...," Rin stopped and she started to blush. "Oh?,"

"You don't remember?,"

"I do," She looked away. "Do you know when that is?,"

She shook her head. "Five weeks from know...,"

"Her face was very bright and her eyes glowed. "I'm glad," She hugged him tightly.

"Huh?,"

"You think so much of me...Itachi-san," Itachi smiled. "Why are you cryng?,"

She shrugged and hugged him tigher. "Rin...," She looked up at him.

"What do you want for your birthday...You can have anything you want...," She blushed and nodded. "I do..have something on my list...," She giggled alittle.

"Another animal...?,"

"um...,"

"Itachi!," A woman sang loudly. They both turned to the voice. A woman with long black silky hair and black dress came towards them.

"Oh...Hi Flora...," He seemed scared and nervous and very sweaty. "Oh Is this you lover?,"

"L-Lover?," Rin blushed.

"Rin this is F-Flora...My...,"

"You see Rin I keep the boss here in check...,"

"In check?," Rin looked curious.

"Yeah, he tends to get on my nerves sometimes...And I clean his office and he won't let me come over so we can have girl time...," Flora glared at him.

"Stand up straight Itachi!," Flora growled.

"Yes ma'am!,"

Rin started to laugh. "Well I'll make Itachi bring you to the company more...okay?," Rin nodded and watched the woman walk away.

"I don't like her...," He frowned.

"Really? I do,"

"Gee I wonder why?,"

Rin smiled at Itachi as he glared at the woman.

He then smirked. "She's right about one thing...How about we take this party somewhere else...," Rin looked up confused.

Tobi and Kisame came from behide a bush.

"Oi! We're ready to go!,"

"Rin...Would you do me the honors of companing me to another party?,"

Rin blushed. "Y-Yes Itachi-san!,"

* * *

Rin smiled happily as Itachi and her danced all night long. She felt as though they were the only two people on earth.

"They look so cute!," Flora and Konan cooed.

"Nah nah! We should host more parties mor often,"

"Agreed!," They shouted.

When the party was over Rin was asleep on Itachi's couch in his office. He kissed the cute girl on the forehead and smiled.

"I will make you birthday the best...," He whispered. "My cute Rin,"

She groaned and smiled in her sleep. "It...a-san," She mutter.

He smiled and watched her sleep.


	11. The Notes

"Rin!," Itachi's voice roared threw the living room. The young girl slept on the couch her head tilted and her cheek touching her shoulder. Her mouth open starting to drool with a goofy smile of her face. "Hey Rin! Wake Up!," Instantly her eyes snapped open. And she stood up. "What do you think your sleeping?,"

Rin rubbed her eyes and looked up at the fuming man. "What time is it?,"

"It's nearly 2am!," Rin giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry…," Itachi's work had gotten busy again. And of course Rin was waiting up with him. He turned and pulled his tie loose. "Itachi I prepared a bath and your dinner," He looked down at her and smiled. "Oh…But I wrapped the food up and put it in the fridge and your bath is probably cold…," He sighed. "It's not your fault…," He pulled off his jacket and walked up the stairs with Rin tailing him. "You know…Tomorrows my day off," Her face brightened. "Really!,"

"Yeah, so we can go out-,"

"I really wanna go out to dinner tomorrow to fancy restaurant I saw on TV. and then we can go-,"

"Rin…," Itachi patted her head she flinched and ruffled her head. This stopped her rambling. "Go to bed…I'll pick you after work tomorrow…," She smiled as he turned and walked to the bedroom. Rin smiled and her cheeks turned a hot pink.

School à

Rin stared at the clock almost all of the class hour. When was the bell going to ring? Is Itachi going to be home early? Is that hand going slower every time I changes to a different minute.

Tap

The paper ball landed in front of her. She sighed and opened it.

Meet me in the gym after school.

Rin turned to look over her shoulder. She eyed the students in the row next to her. "Rin! Pay attention," She turned her heard quickly and the teacher slammed his hand on her desk. "Stay after class," The class started to fill with giggles. She sighed as he walked away.

After School à

Rin groaned as she wiped the blackboard clean. She would glance at the clock now and again to make sure she could get home quickly. That stupid note was what got her in trouble in the first place. She stopped erasing the boards and stared blankly at the floor. That note. She shook her head and placed the erasers down.

She grabbed her backpack and raced out of her classroom door. She had to get to home quickly.

Once she swung the front door. She bolted from door and up the stairs not glancing at the time. She had to be ready for Itachi before he got home. This date meant a lot to her. Itachi didn't have anytime off from work since last month. Their time together has been slipping away more and more. He would come home at three a.m. and sleep half the day while she's at school and it's right back to work before she can even step a toe in the house.

Time was running out and she needed to get dressed fast. She even know what she was wearing to dinner. Something new. Something elegant or something that would blow his mind. Just something to make him want to smile. Or maybe, just something easy to slip off. She shook that thought out of her head quickly.

She took a deep breathe and opened her closet. There were so many dresses to choose from and just so little time. Plastic caught her eye as she scanned the closet. She grabbed the dress and stared at it.

The dress was long black and silky. The single shoulder strap was covered with black ruffles. Was she mature enough to wear something so mature? She might have grown a few inches but, her face still looked a little like a child's. Maybe she could fix that.

Itachi entered the house with his coat in his arms. The lights in the house we on so he assumed she was home. "Rin!," He called taking his house off at the entrance. He walked to the living room and tossed his coat on the back of the coach. The light in her room shined in the upstairs hallway. Itachi walked up the stairs calling out to her. He stopped in front of her door and tapped on it with his knuckle gently. "Rin?,"

"Um…Just one second!,"

"Rin…," He opened the door. She stood in front of her mirror. "Rin are you ready to-," She turned to him. Her face. Her face. It was covered with makeup. HEAVY makeup. Her eyelids looked like the make up was pushing them down. Her lips were very thick. Her cheeks looked thinner as if she were sucking them in.

"Um…I-I-Itachi! I was just-," There was a snicker, then a chuckle, and finally the burst of laughter . He covered his mouth with his hand while his other held his stomach. "Rin! What are you doing?,"

Rin grabbed her white cloth. She felt her eyes starting to water. "Itachi don't laugh!," She swung her fist and hit him rapidly. "I'm sorry…," He just kept laughing. "Itachiii!," Rin whined. He pulled the cloth from her hand and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry…I was just surprised…," He led her to the bathroom and moisten the cloth with water. He cupped her face and wiped her cheeks gently with warm water. "Why?," He questioned stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I thought this dress wouldn't look good…if I wasn't older looking," He sighed. "I wanted to look special for our date…You really don' get a lot of time of,"

"Rin…," He wiped her left eye lid. "I don't care what dress you where…I just want to see you," He moved to the next eye. "Still! I haven't change at all over the years! My face resembles the look of a child, I hate it!," A tear slide from her eye. "I'm sure the other woman you dated looked much older and prettier than me," Itachi wiped the tear and leaned closer to her and pressed his lips gentle against hers. She grabbed his elbows and squeezed as if asking him to release her. His tongue pushed pasted her lips making her jump. She took a step backwards and bumped into the wall. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head. "Ah…," His tongue licked the roof of her mouth making her shiver. With a quick reaction he lifted her up from her knees. Rin tried to catch her breathe as she looked down at him her cheeks tinted pink.

"Itachi…,"

"I picked this dress for you…I thought you would like to try something other girls are wearing, I didn't mean to worry you, I wasn't think when I bought it,"

"Really? You bought this?,"

He chuckled. "Yeah," He put her down and smiled. "Rin," He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand softly. "You have not changed in her face…," His hand started to moved towards her chest. "But you've grown a lot in different areas," Her face brightened. "Wha-,"

"I also have a strange desire to undress you right know, But I also want to eat dinner, I'm starved…," He turned and left the bathroom walking downstairs. "I just don't know what to do," He muttered. Rin stood stunned as Itachi walked away. She looked at the mirror. Did he really see a girl who is beautiful in this body? "Rin hurry or we're going to be late for the reservations! I'm really looking forward to this restaurant so I'm leaving!," Itachi warned. The sound of the front door closing made her jump. She gasped and ran down the stairs. "I'm ready! Wait, Itachi!,"

The weekend came and went like every other weekend. School was the thing she hated the most next to bean paste. Getting up early just to be on time. Going to school forgetting about breakfast. Rin gave the loudest groan. Grabbing everyone who passed her attention. She opened her locker and a note fell out. A single red rose on it. Rin grabbed the note and opened it.

Why didn't you show up? I asked you to meet me. I wanted to see you. How pretty you look when your eyes are focused on something. Like in a daze. You put me in a trance. I've never had a girl make me feel this way before

Rin ripped the note in half and threw it in the trash. She hurried to her class without looking back. Naruto sat lazily leaning back in his chair. "Rin!," She nearly jumped out of her skin from the sudden outburst. "Good Morning, Naruto,"

"You look pale Rin," Shikamaru pointed out. Her face was pale she had a secret admirer who sounded very creepy then most. "Really? I'm just tired," She smiled placing her bag on the and sitting at her desk. She rested her head on the desk and stared out the window. "Rin? What's up?," Naruto jumped in front of her. "Well, I think I have a secret admirer,"

"Ah…That's so romantic," Hinata giggled her cheeks turning a soft pink. "You don't seem to happy about that," Shikamaru said pointing out her sullen face.

"It's getting creepy…,"

"How creepy?,"

"He's telling me to meet him places…And saying I'm petty in some creepy ways,"

"You have a Stalker," Sasuke appeared from be hide Naruto which caused the blonde to jump out of his seat. "Stalker?," She gave him a confused look. "What?,"

"Why would someone stalk me?,"

"I don't know either," He pushed past Shikamaru and Hinata and sat in the back of the class. "Jerk!," Naruto growled under his face. The bell rang the everyone began to sit in their seats. "Rin don't worry…I-I think you're very pretty and nice s-so that's why…," Rin giggled and smiled nodding her thanks to her friends.

With what felt like forever, School was over. But of course Rin was stuck with gym duties. She pushed the cart of basketballs towards the shed. It was hot and the other girls were cleaning the pools. She wiped the sweat from her forward. '_If I get home in time I can still make dinner'_ She walked towards the lockers room to change out of her gym uniform. As she left the locker room her eyes caught the shed door still open. She sighed and walked over to the shed. 'I thought I closed this…,'

Suddenly she felt a shove at her back and a foot swept her ankle. She lost her balance and fell forward. The shed door closed quickly be hide her. She groaned from the hard cement. Rin gasped and stood up her knee buckled and she fell on the ground. Her knee was bleeding probably because she scrapped her knee on the ground.

Rin forced herself up and banged on the door. "Hello! Is anyone there?." She jiggled the knob. Rin grabbed her bag and searched for phone. Of course, it's gone. Rin shook a bit her mind wondering what will happen to her.

Itachi opened the front door. He frowned at the darkness of the house. The lights were off as if no one was here. "Rin?,"

He was expected her usually routine. Her smiling face full of excitement. Telling him all about her day and asking him about his. Eating dinner and ending the day with some foreplay or even. He shook his head before walking into the house. Something didn't feel right.

The door opened to the shed. Rin was sitting in the corner protecting herself from the cold. She shook as a man walked in and smiled. "Hi Rin," He whispered closing the door be hide him.

"My name is Hideki…We met before remember?," She shook her head. "It's okay we can get to know each other more this way," He approached her. Rin jumped up. "Look I have to get home! Someone is waiting for me,"

"It's okay," He got closer. He was thin, he took off his glasses and placed them in his shirt pocket. "Rin…I love you," He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened before she bolted past him and headed towards the door. He growled and grabbed her ankle, she fell on her scrapped knee. She shivered from the pain. And her eyes watered she looked up at the door before he turned her over on her back. He grabbed her wrist and pinned her arms with one hand. "Don't cry…Rin," He leaned over her and nipped at her neck. "Stop!..," His other hand reached between her legs and pushed her skirt up. Her eyes widened before she saw a glimpse of Itachi flash in front of her.

She suddenly screamed as loud as she could. "Shut up!," His fist connected with her temple. She began to cry as she saw stars. Her vision faded to black. "Rin? Rin? Are you okay," He gasped as he moved her head over to examine her temple. It was bruised and a brown color. He gently slapped her cheeks. "Wake up! I didn't mean to hurt you…Rin!," The shed door opened and his eyes widened. The figure grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her-," The man was punched in thee nose and he fell back howling in pain. The figure kneel down and lifted up the girl bridal style. "Idiot…Who goes into a shed alone…?," Sasuke muttered looking down at the girl in his arms.


	12. Their New Never Changing Love

**I finally began to catch up with this story. Sorry for the long wait. Actually this chapter is based off some scene's in Hapi Mari! I love that series! :3**

**I own nothing! :0 **

Itachi turned off his computer and stood up. He was worried about Rin. It had been two hours since school let out and she hadn't come home yet. Itachi grabbed his coat off the couch and turned to the door. He cell phone rang and he quickly snatched it up.

"Hello…? What?,"

Sasuke stared down at Rin's sleeping form. He gently moved her hair from her face as she slept quietly, he balled his fist tightly. "You dumb ass…," He leaned over her and slowly closed the distance between them. "Rin…,"

**Knock Knock Knock**

Sasuke stood up and turned to the door. "Come in…," The opened quickly and Itachi stepped through, breathing heavily and his eyes opened wide. "What happened?," He ran over to her bed side and leaned over her.

"Don't know…," He shrugged and walked to the door and stopped. "How could you not notice…If it were me, I would have her by my side every minute of the day…But with you hiding your relationship, I guess it's hard huh? Is that what '_love'_ is?," He walked out the door without another glance at his brother.

Itachi felt a pain from Sasuke's words. He grabbed Rin's hand and squeezed tightly. "This won't happen again!," He clenched his teeth.

Rin's eyes began to open and she looked around the room. She forced her self to sit up. She eyes widened as she saw Itachi sitting in a chair next to her asleep with his arms folded.

"Itachi…Itachi!," She shook him gently. He began to wake and he looked at Rin.

"You came! You slept here?,"

"Don't worry…How do you feel?,"

"I'm…fine,"

"What happened?," He asked with a stern tone. "I…got a note the other day…Some one wanted to meet me…," Itachi quickly frowned.

"I went to the shed at the gym and….he attacked me,"

"I see…," Itachi stood up and walked to the curtains and opened them. "I'm sorry Itachi!," Rin watched him as he walked back over to her.

He stroked her cheeks and gently grabbed her knee and squeezed. "Idiot…,"

She winced in pain and she clenched her blanket. "That hurts…,"

"Why didn't you tell me," He continued to squeezed her tender knee injury. "Why would go! Idiot!,"

"It hurts Ita-,"

"Why didn't you come to me for help?," He let go of her knee and kissed her. "I thought I would lose you!," Rin opened her arms as he quickly hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry!,"

He pulled away and caressed the bandage on her temple. "Itachi! What about the restaurant?,"

He raised his eyebrow. "**That's** what your worried about…I canceled the reservation…," Tears welled up in her eyes. "Wha-,"

"Don't cry!,"

"But I really wanted to eat sweets!," He smiled and wiped her tears. "Rin…I'll buy you as many sweets as you want," She giggled.

"Do you know who attacked you?,"

She shook her head. He sighed "I hope you know I'm no longer letting you leave my side,"

"Huh?,"

"Where ever I go you'll go too," Rin gave him another confused look. "But what about school?,"

He smirked. "I'm already dealing with that,"

Rin's eye twitched at the video camera's on the school walls. There was one on every ceiling every corner and bush. She sighed and walked to her locker. She opened it and gasped. A tiny camera in the back, of course. Sasuke approached her.

"He went overboard," Rin said and sighed

"You think?," Sasuke said. Rin turned to Sasuke who seemed irritated. "How am I supposed to have sex with camera's watching!," He glared at one on the ceiling. Rin sighed "How's that stopped you before?,"

He turned to her with red cheeks. "Shut up you idiot! That's different!," She gave him a look. "Uh-huh…," They began to walk to class. "It's worse at home…,"

"Hm?," He looked at her in the corner of his eye. "He waits for me outside of the bathroom, he won't let me sleep in my own room when I want, and he takes me to work with him…I'm exhausted,"

"Hey Sasuke! Rin!," They turned to the voice as Naruto hurried after them. "Rin I heard what happened are you okay!," He asked She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Naruto,"

"Anyway, is anyone feeling kind of creeped out with the new camera's,"

"Yes!," Sasuke and Rin said in unison. The bell rang and they walked into their classroom.

Rin sat in her seat and she checked her desk for notes. Nothing. She sighed with relief. Class began and she paid attention most of the time but she looked out the wind to day dream occasionally. Her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket and she picked it up and flipped it open.

1 New Text Message

She frowned and opened the message.

Rin pay attention in class or you'll fail your exam next week.

-Itachi J

Her eyes widened and she looked around the room. A camera! In the back! Rin turned around quickly and squeezed her fist. _'Itachi! He's losing his mind!,' _

_School was final over and Rin was hurrying home. She took her shoes off as soon as she got into the front door. She walked into her bedroom and slumped on her bed. She was exhausted and her brain was fried. Rin sighed and closed her eyes. _

_Itachi walked into the house and he smiled at Rin's shoes. He walked up the stairs and into her room. He smirked at her tired form. "This will you teach not to do things on your own," He kissed her cheek and layed next to her using his arms as her pillow. "I love you Rin," He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes._

_Sorry this one is short! I'm excited about working on the next chapter._


	13. The Vacation

Not able to convince Itachi she's able to stay home. Rin pouted in Itachi's office chair, a rather comfy chair. She crossed her arms and watched the clouds go by outside of the window.

'I'm bored out of my mind!,' She screamed to herself. She looked at Itachi's desk his laptop seemed like the only thing interesting right know. Rin opened the laptop and turned it on. Once she did his screen was covered in pop-ups of charts, diagrams and, a bunch of documents. Rin sighed and turned it off. She stood up from the desk and turned to a bookshelf he had in the corner.

She ran her fingers over the binding of the books before grabbing one. Of course they had big words in them that she didn't understand. She closed the book and put it back.

The door opened and Itachi stepped in. Happily Rin ran over to him "Hi Itachi-," He walked past her in a hurry and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out files. "Itachi! Wait," He stopped and turned to her. "What is it?," He asked his voice stern.

"Um…Are we going to eat lunch,"

"Go by yourself, I'm busy," He turned and left. Rin lowered her head as she heard the door close. She gripped the lower half of her dress the room was filled with silence. Rin bit her lower lip grabbed her purse from the chair she was in and walked out of the door.

"That'll be 75 cents," She smiled sweetly and gave him the change. She turned and sat at a nearby park bench. She placed her sandwich on her lap and began to unwrap it. She took a bite out of it before placing back on the wrapper and folding it up. She stared at her lap and tears began to well up. She would always remember Itachi ate lunch with her, without him it didn't feel the same. Suddenly someone blew into her ear in a knee jerking reaction she jumped up and covered her ear. She turned to the culprit and glared, then her glare disappeared and she darted her eyes. "Oh, It's you,"

"Hmm…What's with the long face?,"

"It's nothing, ooh…My sandwich is ruined," She crouched down and picked it up.

"Why are you all alone-," He stopped and he walked around the bench and stood in front of her.

"Stop crying!,"

Rin sat down at the table and licked her ice cream happily. "Vanilla~! With rainbow sprinkles~!,"

Sasuke sighed with irritation.

"Why were you crying?,"

"It's none of your business!," She shouted. He grabbed her ice cream cone and held it at arms length. "Fine, I'll throw away this ice cream **I** bought you,"

"N-No! Okay, I'll tell you Sasuke,"

He gave her the cone and she held it to her mouth. "Itachi didn't want to eat lunch with me," She sighed lower her head again.

"That's it?," Rin shot her head up at the chuckling boy. "Sasuke, don't laugh you don't understand…We always eat lunch together when we're not busy…So it's different and he was rather mean about it too,"

"Your such a baby,"

"Huh? Am not," He raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "Anyway I have a date so I'll see you later," He said standing up from his seat.

"Thanks for the ice cream Sasuke,"

"Whatever," He turned and began to walk out of the ice cream shop. Her phone rang from her purse and she pulled it out and flipped it open.

Calling….Itachi-kun 3

Rin gasped and her hands began to sweat. She swallowed the lump in her throat and flipped her phone open.

"Hello?! Rin?!,"

"H-Hi Itachi,"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE MY OFFICE?!." She removed the phone from her ear.

"I-I went out to lunch like you told me to…,"

"…Rin stay where you are,"

"Huh? You know where I am?,"

"Of course I had your phone bugged and a chip installed," He stated.

Rin sighed.

"Pardon?,"

"N-nothing! But I you didn't eat lunch did you?,"

"No, I got to busy with work, and I was looking for **some one**,"

"I'm sorry…,"

"I forgive you…," She looked over her shoulder as he leaned over chair. He grabbed her chin and examined her cheeks. "Were you crying?,"

"Um…N-no,"

"Did some one harass you?," She sighed and turned back to her melting ice cream as he took a chair next to her.

"N-no-, it was you,"

"Me?,"

"You told me to eat lunch by myself and you didn't really talk to me…So I did…And It felt lonely,"

"Rin," She looked at him. "I think you took my tone wrong,"

"Your tone?,"

"I'm sorry if I sounded mean, but I meant for you to eat ahead," He lifted right her ice cream covered hand. "Will you forgive me?," He licked her index finger and slowly sucked on it. Rin flinched and her cheeks heated up. "Itachi…St-ah!," He sucked harder and wrapped his tongue around her finger. He removed the finger and smirked.

"Itachi,"

"Hmm?,"

"People are staring…,"

"I see..," There were women giggling and blushing and others staring in surprise. "then lets do this some place private,"

Rin gasped and grasped Itachi's shoulders. He layed on top of her gently massaging her breast gently, Itachi lapped at her breast, he smirked as she began to twitch under him. He spread her legs open with his knee and he teasing dragged his hand up her dress. She let out a small mewl as he pressed his thumb oh her small nub and moved it in circles. "Rin…Your already so wet,"

She bit her lower lip, Itachi smirked and opened her legs wider.

"We can't have that…," He dipped his head low and she thrusted hips higher when she felt his tongue touch her clitoris. She quickly closed her mouth and pushed her hands to Itachi's head. If he kept this up someone was bound to hear her noises.

Itachi's smirk never faded as he bit her thigh. She squeaked and he quickly dove his tongue between he folds. "Itachi!," Her hands slowly faded and she dropped him beside her. Rin felt waves of pleasure go up and down her body. She opened her mouth and her moans echoed loudly through Itachi's office. She arched her back off his desk and gripped the edge of the desk until her hands were sore.

"No more, Itachi," She moaned as she felt herself reaching her peak. "I, Ah, don't want to do that here," She cried. Itachi sucked the nub and the gasped before releasing her voice and orgasm. Itachi up and leaned over Rin and kissed her.

"You're so cute…Rin," She sat up and closed her legs. "Itachi-san…We have to clean up," She blushed and darted her eyes away.

Itachi nodded "Yes, yes I'll take responsibility," He chuckled and kissed her forehead. The door suddenly collapsed and several people fell inside his office.

"Um…Itachi….It's not what you think, we were all just passing by," Tobi shouted waving his hands in front of him. "All five of you?," He said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori and, Hidan and all of them stood up and began to panic.

Rin's eyes widen and she opened her mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHH! ITACHI!,"

Rin sat in the passenger seat of Itachi's car as they began to drive home, her arms crossed and embarrassment written all over her face. Itachi would glance at the girl from time to time while driving but they just rode in silence. Itachi suddenly turned turn a dirt road and stopped. Rin gasped as she hit the dashboard face first and quickly bounced back.

"Wha-what are you doing Itachi? That's dangerous!," She said holding her painful face. "I think I bit my tongue,"

""Wear you damn seatbelt like I told you to," He frowned, true he told her at least every time they got into a car to wear her seatbelt.

Itachi turned to her and sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"Hmp! It's embarrassing,"

"I know I already dealt with them, they will apologize," He smiled and patted her head. "I'm still upset with you,"

"….I see, Well I since you won't take this pressure off of me…," He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out two tickets and a brochure.

Her eyes widen and she turned to him happily lit. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth my love,"

"Harlot…Anyway, this is for your birthday surprise…,"

"Really? Oh…,"

"What you don't want to take a vacation?," Itachi said raising an eyebrow.

"I do…It's nothing don't worry about it," She giggled and her cheeks turned pink.

"Alright lets get home? Would you like to eat dinner, together?," Itachi smiled. She smiled and placed her seat belt on and he started to drive home.

Rin brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror. She grabbed the edge of her wet hair and stared at it. "My hair is getting longer, I think I should cut it again," The door opened and Itachi walked inside.

"We're leaving for the trip this weekend,"

"I know I already packed, but…,"

"Bu-ut," He watched her leave the bathroom room and into her room. She came back to him showing him two identical stuffed elephant.

"Rin…,"

"I know I shouldn't bring them…but there just so cute!," He sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "Rin why don't you leave them both here,"

"No! I want to at least bring one,"

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "You won't have time for them, we have other things to do on this trip ya know,"

Rin's face heated up. "Huh?," Itachi walked past her and into his bedroom. "I have to finish packing,"

Rin smiled. "What about dinner?,"

"I'll cook," Itachi shouted from his room.

"Really?,"

"Yeah I've cooked before,"

Rin sat at her desk and chatting with her friends online.

InoHana : On a vacation with your family? That's gotta be fun! J

Cherry_Blossom: Yeah, I haven't been on one in a long time

LovelyR : It will just be for the weekend my family doesn't want me to miss school

**NaruxHina entered the chat room.**

NaruxHina: Hi girls!

Cherry_Blossom : Hinata did you really change your user name? .'

LovelyR : Ha-ha Hinata-chan you and Naruto really are hitting it off huh? :3

NaruxHina : He's amazing! 3

InoHana: I think your finally losing it Hinata

**TenTen has entered the chat room.**

TenTen : Ino your just jealous

InoHana: Whatever did you hear Sai called me the other morning.

Cherry_Blossom : He called me an ugly dog!

LovelyR : I'm sorry Sakura ; _ ;

TenTen: Did you hear what happened to Yana yesterday?

NaruxHina: Yes Sasuke-kun dumped her

LovelyR : …

InoHana : I'm glad I didn't ask him out or I would just be crying in my room right know

Rin sighed , 'Sasuke is such a jerk to girls these days,' She thought to herself. Rin turned back to her computer.

Cherry_Blossom : So Rin who are you seeing?

LovelyR : No one

TenTen : I don't believe you lol

NaruxHina : Yeah what do you do in your spare time

LovelyR : Hanging out with my family

InoHana : You and your family spend a lot of time together

LovelyR : Yeah, it's always something nice and new everyday I got to go, it's time for dinner

All: Bye

**LovelyR logged off**

Rin turned her computer off and walked out of her room. Itachi hovered over the stove. He wiped his forehead. Rin walked over to the stove, Itachi was making stir-fry. She smiled. "I didn't know you would cook this well Itachi,"

"Well there's more surprises where that came from," Rin blushed and she sat at the dinner set table. Itachi placed the food on both plates before putting the pan back onto the stove. "Thank you for the meal!,"

Itachi gave her a smile and she blushed again and looked away from him, grabbed her spoon and didn't look back up at Itachi.

"Rin…,"

She looked up at him. "I hope you like it," Itachi sat down and Rin ate her spoonful. It was good. _'I bet this is the only thing he can make' _Rin began to giggle.

"What's wrong,"

"Itachi, you work to hard," He just gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?,"

"It's nothing," The door bell ran and then the door opened. Sasuke came in. "I've got to take that key from you," Itachi stated as Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, Yeah, Anyway, I'm going back home for a while, I can't watch your house for you,"

"That's fine, I'm taking Rin with me this time," Sasuke seemed shocked about this at first. "I see,"

"It'll be just us right Itachi," She smiled cutely at him. "Yeah," The room grew quiet. "Anyway, I'll see you guys whenever I get back," Sasuke turned to leave. "Take care Sasuke," Rin shouted as she heard the door shut. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "Take care? Since when have you and my brother been on good terms,"

"Eh? Um…A little while ago," She began to eat her food quickly.

"I see…,"

"Itachi, I can't wait for our trip," She shouted sitting up. Itachi sighed and grabbed a napkin next to him and leaned over the table and wiped her mouth. "Yeah but at least take your time eating Rin," She just laughed at him. "I want to spend every day and night with you,"

"That would make me really Happy,"

"Good, now finish eating-Slowly!,"

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting excited,"

"You won't be anymore when you start choking," Itachi warned.

Cough! Cough! Cough!

"Rin!,"

"Sorry! Cough! Sorry!,"Sasuke felt his knuckles tighten, He walked away from the front door and glared harshly at the ground. _'Dammit!'_

The next day Rin put on a strapless dress with flower pattern.

On the Plane, Rin sat next to Itachi on the plane excitedly. "You haven't been on a vacation?," She shook her head. "Not that I remember,"

"Alright, then I will make sure we're having a lot of fun, for good memories!,"

"Then we also have to buy a camera! Oh! And a lot of soavenears!,"

"It's souvenirs, Rin,"

"Then what's soave?,"

"White wine," She made an 'o' with her mouth to show him she understood. Itachi put his elbow on his armrest and rested his head on her hand. Of course she wasn't listening to him. She just kept going on and on. Itachi smiled at her. He'd never seen her so excited and happy before. This was going to be fun for him to. Itachi's eyes widen and he blushed. _'Dammit…,'_

The plane ride ended quickly at Okinawa, Rin and Itachi approached a small shop. They had several dresses on a stand Rin picked one up.

"Itachi look!,"

"What?,"

"How about this one?!,"

"It's good Rin,"

"Itachi! You buy something!,"

"I'm okay,"

Rin ran though the shop. "I'll go and choose some then!," Itachi sighed and smiled at the girl. "How about a aloha shirt, or, or, or, a bad boy t-shirt!,"

In the end Rin bought several shirts for Itachi and a sun dress for herself.

Itachi took her hand and guided her to a small restaurant. They were immediately seated on the patio. Rin gaped at the food. "Itachi! I've never seen this style of food before," He just stared at her from across table.

"I'm glad you like it,"

"The meat has a lot of flavor, what is it?,"

"Teriyaki,"

"Ah! I never had this before!,"

"Well enjoy, you can have as much as you want," Rin looked up at him. He was smiling at her seductively. Rin blushed and continued to eat.

"Itachi? Are you hungry?,"

"Yes, I'll eat,"

"So? What do you want to do later?,"

"Maybe we can go to the beach!,"

"Anything you want?," Rin blushed.

"Anything?," she asked. He just continued to smile. "Anything,"

Rin ate her dinner and couldn't help but get more excited. Itachi grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat his dinner as well. _'Itachi, is somehow, acting strangely'_

Itachi's phone rang and he got up to answer it and walked away from the table. Rin turned to the sea, the sun was beginning to set, and the sky and the sea was turning a beautiful red, the breeze was cool and she noticed other couples going by holding hands and happily laughing. Itachi came back and sat down.

"So? Would you like to go to the beach tonight?,"

"At night?,"

"Yes, there will be fireworks tonight,"

"Really!?,"

"So I'll take that as a yes,"

"Yes! Yes!," Rin clapped her hands together and her smile widen.

"You know, I've never seen you this happy, I'll take you on more vacations," He joked.

"No, that's not the reason I'm happy,"

"Hm?,"

"It's because I'm spending so much time with you without other people watching or mistaken me for your daughter or younger sister, and no one to interrupt us, it's because I'm spending time Itachi," Itachi's eyes widen and put his elbow on the table and covered his mouth with his hand. "Dammit Rin…,"

"Huh? Did you say something?,"

"No, it's nothing,"

After dinner Rin and Itachi went site seeing, then they went on a ferry ride, then the carnival, they even toke several photos in a photo booth. When it became dark, Itachi grabbed her hand tightly and they walked to the beach where he layed out a blanket. "Rin, the fireworks are going to start soon,"

"Yes! Itachi, where are we staying tonight?," She asked putting their bags down and sitting on the blanket.

"Don't worry about that," He said rubbing her head. The loud sound of a bang and made her jump. Itachi laughed at her and he moved her into a close hug. "Rin," He said she couldn't hear him due to the sound of the fireworks. "Rin…," Itachi cupped her chin and she gasped as Itachi kissed her gently. The firework went into the sky. Rin fell into the kiss and kissed him back. His tongue slipped passed her lips and their tongues danced. She moaned and he slowly began to push her down against the blanket. "Itachi-," He forced another kiss on her lips. He pulled away for a spilt second.

"Itachi…there's…people…staring…," She said between kisses. He stopped and looked up at several by standers walking by and staring. Itachi stood up and cleared his throat and helped Rin up and they grabbed there bags, heading to the hotel. "Itachi! The fireworks,"

"Yeah I know just follow me,"

Rin stared in awe at the large hotel she took off her sandals by the door, They had a skylight they showed them the fireworks. Rin stared at them as Itachi set there shopping bags down. Itachi turned and looked at Rin as she stared into the skylight. Itachi walked over to the wall by the door and flipped the light switch. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheeks. "Rin…,"

She jolted when his hand slowly slide down her thigh. "Relax," She nodded. _'She could relax…This is what she wanted to do with him she loved him.' _Rin squeaked when he put a blind fold around her eyes. She felt him guide her to a chair and she sat down.

"Itachi?," She heard the door open and then it closed. "Hold still Rin," She felt Itachi next to her. He pulled off her blindfold and her eyes widened at the large cake that sat in front of her. It was covered with white icing and the outline of the cake was covered with strawberries and she felt her ears beginning to tear up. "Happy Birthday Rin," The were the words on top of the cake with two stuffed animal faces and three lit candles. "Do you like it?," Rin looked up at Itachi. "Wha?! Why are you crying?!,"

"Thank you!," She began to cry. Itachi smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Itachi,"

"Aren't you going to eat your cake?,"

"Yes, but can we save it?,"

"Sure? Not hungry?," He stopped and she pushed him down onto the floor. Itachi looked up as she straddled his hips. "Rin! Wha-?!," He leaned forward and flicked her tongue against his left ear. He groaned and bucked his hips, Rin nibbled it and sucked his ear lobe. He sat up on his elbows and smiled. "Rin…Are you sure?,"

"Yes," Itachi began to unbutton his white shirt and she opened it as he kicked of his shoes. Itachi grabbed her hips and grinded against her. Rin moaned and leaned down and bit his neck, He jerked up and she took this time to bend down and drag her wet tongue on his neck. "Rin…," He moaned. Itachi lifted his hand and pulled down her strapless sundress. Her breast were completely exposed. Itachi grabbed both of her breast and massaged them roughly. She gasped and she lifted her head back as she felt Itachi engulf her left breast into his mouth and nibbled on her nipple. Rin almost fell back until Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and sucked harder. Itachi stood up with Rin wrapped around his waist and took her to the bed. Itachi removed his shirt and she heard the sound of him unclipping his belt and throwing it on the floor. Rin tensed up and Itachi noticed this. He moved up to the top of the bed. She blushed as Itachi laid before her. He removed the band around his ponytail and let his hair fall. She stared at him for a while, Rin crawled between his legs and touched the lump in his underwear. He flinched and Rin took this as an idea and swallowed the lump in her throat and reached into his underwear and pulled his hard manhood out of his underwear. "It's hot…and hard," She whispered and started to pump slowly. Itachi bucked against her hand Rin felt him throb and licked her lips while leaning over. Itachi felt her hot breathe at the tip of his penis. "Rin…If you want to do it…Just hurry and do it…," He moaned in frustration. Rin sighed and ignored her mouth going dry, Itachi slammed his eyes shut and felt his face flush as Rin continued to suck on his shaft. "Rin, ah, t-that's good…," He pumped the area she couldn't reach with her mouth, she guessed this was good since he moaned loudly. Rin blushed she had never done this before but she had watched several movies like this that Sasuke had left around while he was watching her. "Rin, enough," With that Itachi sat up and pulled her up toward him and forced himself between her legs. Itachi hooked his finger into her panties and pulled them down. Then her dress was next and she was fully undressed. Rin blushed as Itachi took his time and stared at her. She was all his, Itachi pulled off his boxers and he slowly and gently pushed down her nub, Rin fisted her blanket as he used his other hand and forced two fingers inside of her. The combo sent waves of pleasure down her body and she arched her back. Itachi smirked and stopped altogether. Rin looked up at him and he hovered her. "Rin…I want to make you come over and over again," He whispered in her ear.

"I've waited a long time for this…," Rin moaned internally. "Itachi…Please…,"

"I know, I can't wait anymore either," Itachi felt her hot entrance. "Rin…This may hurt…so just remember to relax,"

"Ye-yes," She felt him push inside of her. Rin gasped and groaned as she felt Itachi's hard member force it's way inside of her. She clawed his back and he stopped as he felt another slick wetness different from what he's used too, blood. "Rin…,"

"It…It's not so bad…It doesn't hurt," He squeezed her fist over her chest and whimpered. "Silly girl…," Itachi smirked and placed both forearms on either side of her head and she looked up at him with smalls tears in the corner of her eyes. "I know, it hurts just relax," He forced more of himself into the tight space. "Rin…," His voice was shaky and his balled his hands into a fist. Rin winced in pain and sunk her nails into Itachi's shoulders. She felt terrible but she loved Itachi and she wanted to show it more than anything.

'I wonder if I feel good to Itachi?' She thought as she turned her head to the side and averted Itachi's gaze. She felt something tickling her neck. She turned back to Itachi who was losing his composure and he buried himself into her neck. "Rin…Your…So…Tight…," He gasped and clenched his teeth. Rin felt her face turn a hot pink before she felt him grabbed her thighs and force them up. She gasped and he sat up.

Without wasting another second, he withdrew until it seemed like he was fully out of her then thrust right back in, and repeated it, beginning a steady paced rhythm that still held a sense of control in it. She could feel each of his movements stroking her, touching her, caressing her. Rin felt her heart accelerate and adrenaline pumping inside of her. "Y-yes…," She saw him bite his lip, his eyes were downcast, sweat dripping off his brow. Over and over again he pushed into her steadily, slowly, touching her in that one spot that nearly drove Rin off her brink.

'_So this is why some people said sex was amazing…'_

_No. With Itachi, amazing couldn't even cover it all. Mind-blowing, loving…It was everything_

_A moan escaped her lips and her eyes cast shut, and on impulse, Rin bucked her hips to his when he pushed into her again. A loud groan left him as he felt Rin's walls close tighter on him. 'Uhhh...oh...god...uhhh...' She felt him shudder with ecstasy, and impatience ran through his body. _

_She wanted him to slam her into the bed. She wanted him to thrust harder into her. To give her everything he had. To not hold back anything anymore. _

"_Itachi...more...p-please...' _

_His eyes snapped open and connected with hers, seeing the desperation in them. That's when she saw his body loosen. _

_His next thrust made heat and an explosion of glee surge through her entire body. _

'_AH! ITACHI!' _

_Rin lifted her hips to meet his when he pushed into her again, and a long moan from him followed it. 'Uhhh...fuck!' Again he thrust back into her and suddenly all the control he had been holding was let go. He freed him himself. Not looking back, he thrusted, fast and hard, over and over again. Each one of his movements she felt, and her legs hooked around his waist, pushing him closer to her and deeper inside. He pounded her, moving up and down, his hips rocking, energy pulsing in him. He couldn't stop and she didn't want him to stop, not now, not ever. _

_His hands had taken a hold of her thighs, and his lips now connected with her throat, sucking it. Heavy gasps were puffing from her lips, with a small moan every time he smashed down in her. I didn't know how long we had been going for, just this whole movement. They could have been doing this for half an hour, even longer._

_Suddenly vacancy hit her, Rin whined and her head wrenched up, ready to whimper at him but he had take a hold of her lower back and ever so carefully and with unbelievable strength, he lifted himself and Rin off the bed, keeping her legs hooked around him and carried her, dropping them back onto the floor not too far from his bed, with a wall above their heads as they lay there. _

"_Rin, Sit up," he said in a husky voice, and bit the crook of her neck. She gasped, and once he had lifted himself off her, she hurriedly sat up, leaning her back against the wall, Her legs instinctively spread wide open. She saw his eyes flash as he looked at her opening but he came forward, sitting with his legs curled and open. Rin looked down before she could stop herself. His member was hard and stiff, straight up, and covered in her. _

_She felt wetness leak between her legs. _

"_Come Rin," he whispered, shifting closer, his hands resting on her waist. Frantically, She jumped on him, her legs hooking round his lower back, and her hands going for his hair to clutch him. Rin's lips collided with his, and he kissed her back, thrusting his tongue into her, as if he was thrusting into her. She felt him move slightly, and suddenly he pushed and he was back inside of her. _

_Rin threw her head back this time, pleasure in her, and her legs spread as wide as they could, clinging to him hungrily. He kissed her bent back neck and began thrusting, like before, except this time, he was hitting a totally different spot, one he couldn't reach when we were on the bed. She hadn't noticed her back was against the wall, stopping her from falling backwards as he hammered the small girl. _

"_ITACHI! AH!,"_

_Their moans came with each thrust and buck, with each time their bodies met. They were moving without control but in perfect sync. The sound of their slick movements were heard as he shoved inside of her and she rocked back against him. The room was becoming so hot, She could smell him everywhere, his sex was all over her small body._

_A swelling pulsed inside her abdomen. There it was again, except it was bigger and stronger than ever. Her mind switched to urgency. She had to come...She had to...She was on the edge..._

_Rin opened her eyes and saw that he was drenched and his teeth were clenched as if he was holding in something even though he was going full throttle on her. She gasped as he pushed inside of her again. He...was ready too...They were...both...going to..._

"_ITACHI!," She cried. _

"_RIN!,"_

_Liquid shot out of him into her, covering her completely, and she felt her body shudder as the orgasmed simultaneously. The two slumped where they were, her back slid from the wall and she felt her butt hit the floor. His entire body crashed and dropped over her small frame, his chin resting on her shoulder and his hands still clutching hers. He didn't move or remove himself from inside of Rin. _

_All that could be heard was both of their heavy breathing and pants. _

_Her eyes closed and she buried her face into his hair, her fingers still lost in them. Rin heard him sigh, but his hold on me didn't loosen. _

_He.. was hers. She was his._

_They were finally together. No secrets, no lies, just what how they always wanted it._


	14. Arisu? The new girl

Sorry if it's short, I had to hurry, Thanks for the wait and sorry for the wait too. I'm really sorry, I'll update a little more now that I got my computer working again.

* * *

Rin stretched as she walked into the classroom.

"Rin~!," TenTen charged at her friend and surrounded her with open arms.

"I missed you! You were gone for so long!,"

"She's been gone for a week TenTen," Ino stepped up. "Not a month,"

TenTen laughed a little. "Yeah but if feels that way," Hinata smiled. "And besides it looks like you've been gone that long,"

Rin looked over herself. She had tanned a bit and her hair was much longer and she looked taller. "Rin~! You look so pretty now," Sakura squealed.

Rin rubbed the back of her head and chuckled. "_Now_?,"

**~Ding Dong~**

The teacher entered the room. "Get in your seats class is about to begin," All of the students hurried to their seats. Rin took hers in the back along with Sakura.

"We have a new transfer student," The door opened and a petite, tall girl with long black hair and a side bang over her right eye. She stood in the front of the class and smiled. Her eyes shined a pretty green color. "Hello! My name is Arisu Hotaru, please take care of me," The classroom began to chatter. "She's so pretty,"

"Her hair looks silky,"

"Her skin is so pale,"

The girl smiled at everyone in the room until her eyes landed on Rin. Arius's eye changed from a bright green to a clouded color and glared sharply at Rin.

"Alright Arisu take this seat in the front," She sat down and looked forward.

'_What the heck was that just now, I'm sure she glared at me, yeah, she was looking straight at me just a second ago, right?,'_

At lunch time, Rin and the others sat on top of the school and ate their lunches together. "Say Rin, Are you in love?," Sakura asked suddenly.

Rin's flash turned a bright red and she shook her head. "No, no, no, no," She stammered. They laughed at her flustered face. "Your such a bad liar," Ino said pinching her cheek. Rin couldn't help but laugh.

'It sucks I that I cant tell them about Itachi…But, Schools almost over so it will be fine to lie a little longer right,"

Rin looked up as Arisu walked past them surrounded by a group of people. Arisu gave her a side glance and glared at her. Rin frowned at this. 'What's her problem?,'

There was a sudden sting to he back of her head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What is it Sasuke?!," She shouted looking up at the raven haired man. "You've been gone for a while can't you even say hello?,"

Rin gasped and stood up. "I'm sorry! Hello Sasuke!,"

"Hm?," He looked over her body.

"What is it?,"

"Your breast grew a few centimeters,"

Rin growled and blushed. "Well you probably just gained wait, heh you were so flat chested," He began to chuckled. "Shut up you pervert!," Her loud voice probably drew people to look at the two. "You should really greet a lady without talking about her parts!,"

"I'm sorry am I mistaken?," He asked and smirked.

"Huh?,"

"I don't see any ladies around here," Rin snapped and screamed of frustration. "You're an animal!,"

He just laughed. "You know…You seem different?,"

"Different?," She cupped her own face. 'Everyone's been saying that? Do I really seem different,'

Suddenly a Arisu grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and smiled up at him sweetly. "Excuse me, Your Uchiha Sasuke aren't you?,"

"Yeah, what is it?,"

"Ah! Really, I'm such a big fan of your novel,"

"Um..Thanks,"

"Novel?,"

"Yeah, I wrote one while you were gone, you aren't the only person who kept themselves busy," He winked at her and she blushed. "Wha-what does that mean?!,"

"Your so dense, I think you know what it means, how was your vacation with your _family_?,"

"Mind your own business!," Rin blushed and clenched her fist. "And what's with this novel of yours?,"

"Well it's about-,"

"It's about a girl who loses her lover in a terrible accident and tries to find love again, she goes around sleeping with men and tries to find a way to find the feeling she lost, love, right Sasuke-senpai,"

"Yeah," Rin looked at Arisu and she glared at her, clinging to Sasuke's arm. "Well I look forward to reading it Sasuke," Rin smiled.

"Heh, yeah thanks," He smiled back. "Well I'm heading back," He turned to leave. "I'll go with you Sasuke-senpai," She giggled and followed him. Rin watched her walk away with him.

"Hm? I should head to the bookstore before going home,"

"Riiiinnnn….,"

She looked down at her friends who stared at her eerily. "When have you been so close with Sasuke,"

"huh? No we aren't close,"

"You two looked like it," Sakura stated lowering her head. "No Sakura No! It's not like that, we hate each other and Sasuke isn't the one I like," She blushed as Itachi flashed into her mind.

"Oh?! So you do like someone?!,"

"What?! No I meant!-.

**~Ding Dong~ **

"Time for class," Rin took her bento box and hauled to class.

The school day was finally over and Rin walked into the house. "I'm home~!," She shouted closing the door behind her and taking her shoes off. Itachi walked down the stairs reading a book. He looked up and gave her a smile. "Welcome home, did you have a good day at school?,"

"Ye-Yes! It was fun," She blushed and smiled.

"Oh? Do tell,"

"Everyone was happy to see me and I missed them too, we have a new teacher and I got a new Home Ec partner, Ino couldn't really cook,"

Itachi smiled at her and patted her head.

"I saw your grades, you've been studying hard huh?,"

"Ye-Yes, you helped me with the math so…,"

"I see, how about we celebrate and do something special, you want to order from that sweets shop in town?,"

Rin smiled happily. "Yes! I want cake and lots of it," She threw her bags and books down. Itachi chuckled and noticed the small book on the ground. "This is Sasuke's book right?,"

"Oh yeah, I heard it was good so I wanted to read it,"

"I see, let me know how it turns out," He picked in up and put in on the end table by the couch. "Alright,"

Rin looked at his back. _'Is he upset?'_

"Heh let's go," He said grabbing his car keys.

"I'm starved,"

"Don't over eat okay,"

"Got it,"

The next day, Rin walked through the gates of the school, smiling to herself, Sweets clouded her mind. She hugged her school bag. "Ah! I was able to keep the left over sweets from the restaurant, I'm so happy," She sighed of relief. Someone bumped her shoulder and she jolted a little and turned to the person. Rin glared at her. Arisu. She laughed and shrugged. "Your in the way, so move," Rin stepped aside as she glared at her back. "What's her problem,"

Rin just continued to walk to the class. Her friend sat around the window and talked. "Hey guys!,"

"Rin! What's up?," TenTen smiled. "How's life?,"

"Good…Hey, what would you guys do if you felt like someone was being mean to you?,"

"Is your boyfriend treating you wrong?!," Ino asked.

"No, Not that it's just a random question,"

"Well, I would tell a teacher but I need proof or they probably wont believe me," Hinata said. "Or I would have to settle it my self," Hinata said eerily. They stepped back and continued the conversation.

"I would have to hurt them ya know," Sakura said clenching her fist.

"I would get even," Ino said.

"Well as for me I would wait until the moments right to call them out and ask them what their problem is, I would most likely engage in battle," TenTen said. Rin sighed. "I see…Your all helpful I take some pieces out,"

They just stared at each other and began to laugh.

During lunch, Rin hurried to class. _'Cakes! Cake, yum, yum cakes,' _she sang to herself_. _She went to the back and opened her school bag. Reaching in she realized her contain was gone. "What is this? I know I packed it this morning, right?,'

~Flashback~

Itachi peered into the kitchen tying his tie around his neck in his white shirt and suit pants. "Rin take only three pieces of cake," Itachi warned. Rin smiled placing two pieces of vanilla cake with white cream icing and strawberries on top, being decorated beautifully.

"I understand," She placed one more slice inside before closing it and sealing the container, excitedly wrapping it and putting it in her school bag.

"I'm off Itachi!,"

He grabbed her wrist and pressed his lips against hers gently. "Have a great day, for me okay?," Rin felt her legs wobbling and face flushed. "Hehe, you too, I'll see you at home,"

~End flashback~

Rin blushed and hugged herself. "Hehe Itachi's so sweet," Rin sighed and snapped back. "I should go ask, the others," Rin ran towards the roofs.

"This strawberry cake is delicious," A girl moaned. Rin stopped in her tracks. By the pool hall a couple of girls were holding her container and eating her cake. And one of those girls were Arisu.

"The girl maybe annoying but she has good choice in food,"

"The stolen food is the best," Rin clenched her fist she turned and she tapped a bucket fo water with her foot. "Hehe she deserves it," They began to laugh.

**Splash~!**

"What is this?!,"

"It's dirty mop water!,"

"Who did this?!," Arisu stood up and widen her eyes as Rin stood to their side holding a wet dripping bucket.

"You did this?!," One of the girls shouted.

Rin and Arisu stared eye to eye.


	15. The Problem

Rin stood in front of the class and cleaned the board. The principal let her off easy because she hadn't gotten in trouble before. An 1-hour detention. The classroom was empty and the sun was setting. The door slide open and she saw Sasuke walking in with a smug look on his face. "Heard you tried picking a fight,"

"That's not right, it was-,"

"I know, don't worry," He said walking into the room. "Sasuke? Do you know who Arisu is?,"

"How should I know?,"

"Well, she seems to like you,"

Sasuke leaned forward , his face a few centimeters way from hers. "Jealous?,"

"Sa-Sasuke, your too close," She said pushing him away with her hand playfully. He back away and looked around the room. "Well, you cleaned the entire class by yourself in under an hour, impressive,"

"That's because I clean at home all the time,"

"What do you have to clean? Itachi's a neat freak,"

"So are you," She watched him scoff and walk towards the door. "Well, get home safe, I'm leaving,"

"Ah, Alright, Don't stay out to late, we have PE tomorrow," She shouted at him as he walked out the door. "I know that, I'm not a kid," A smile formed on her small face. She turned to see the clock on wall. "Ah! Oh No! It's almost 5 O'clock," She folded the rag and put in on the chair next to the other cleaning supplies. She hurried to her desk and grabbed her cell phone. "Ah? Three missed calls?," She flipped her cell phone open.

Itachi

Mobile 9 minutes ago

Itachi

Mobile 15 minutes ago

Itachi

Mobile 30 minutes ago

"No!," She grabbed her briefcase and hurried out of the door. "He's going to be angry again,"

Rin ran most of the way home, she pulled out her key and unlocked the door, she exhaled and turned around to close and lock the door. _'I made it home,' _He said trying to catch her breathe. Rin gasped when someone blew into her ear with hot breathe sending a shiver went down her spine, She turned around to see Itachi looking down at her. He had a towel over his head and wearing only pants. "I-I'm home," She said meekly and took her shoes off. Itachi gave a look and turned around. "I-I'm sorry I didn't answer your phone call, I got punished so I had to clean the classroom. He stopped walking and turned to her. "Punished? What for?," Rin gasped and pressed her lips together, fearing what else would come out of her mouth next. "Well, I, um…accidentally threw water on someone," She whispered. "Rin, you don't _**accidentally**_ throw water on some and get punished for it, try again," She pushed her index fingers and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Well, It wasn't an accident…I did it because this girl took something from me,"

"…She took something from you?,"

"And, And! She was making fun of me so I knew she did it on purpose," She said. He blinked a few times and sighed. "I see, well if this girl continues to annoy you, call me, maybe I can talk to your principal about it,"

"Well, I guess that's better than getting detention," She sad aloud. "Anyway, you were late today," He grabbed her and dragged her to the couch. He pushed her on the large couch and sat between her legs. "But I told you why,"

"Which is why your late, right?," Rin felt his hands reach up her uniform skit and hook his hands on both sides oh her underwear and slowly slide off her legs. "It-Itachi, don't, I ran all the way home, I'm sweaty,"

"Then you can take a shower after," His head sunk down, Rin threw her head back and moaned as his tongue was inserted into her entrance. Rin felt him remove it and insert it again. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and sat up on her elbow, watching his every move. He took out his tongue again and flicked it across the clit.

"It's feels weird," She moaned and grabbed the edge of the couch cushion and squeezed it. He push his middle finger between her folds. The combined pleasure was enough to set her over the edge. "Itachi, I can't hold it," She felt her climax release and she panted. Itachi sat up got off the couch. Rin looked at him with confused eyes. He smirked and turned to her. "This was a punishment right," She blushed and watched him walk away. "Itachi, he's so mean…," She said.

~Arisu's POV~

That night, she sat against her large headboard with a pillow to her chest. "Itachi…," She whispered in the dark bedroom. "I wish I could erase my memory…I can remember crystal clear, the day we first met,"

On A beautiful night, Arisu stood next to her father as he talked to his business friends left and right. She had short black hair and her bangs were covering her forehead. She was bored. Not one person her age was here, just old people. She looked around the room and she saw him. A tall man with raven colored hair and onyx colored eyes. And he was walking towards her. "Ah, the youngster Uchiha! It's nice to see you again,"

"It's nice to see you again too commissioner," He smiled. "This is my daughter, Arisu," Itachi held his hand out and Arisu put her hand in his. He leaned down and kissed it. Arisu felt her cheeks heat up.

Itachi sat down in his chair. Deidara and Sasori stood in front of his desk. "So? Did you find out who is was?,"

"You know, Once Rin finds out she's going to think you're the biggest stalker in there world," Deidara said. Itachi just stared at the two. "Well if you must know who Rin got into an altercation with, it's Arius Hotaru," Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Arisu?,"

"Yeah, I'm surprised a brat like her would go to such a cheap school, wasn't she enrolled into some sort of prestigious academy?," Deidara looked over a stack of papers in his hand.

"Yeah," Sasori replied. "Her fathers the most annoying man on the planet,"

Itachi ignored his friends conversation and began his deep thinking. He pulled out his cell phone.

Rin felt her skirt pocket vibrate and she pulled out her cell phone. _'Itachi? Doesn't he know I'm in school?,' _

Rin, I'll pick you up from school today.

Rin felt her cheeks turn a bit red.

Okay! I can't wait!

Itachi smiled at her text. "You two are like high schoolers," Sasori said watching Itachi's smile form.

Rin pulled on her gym shorts. "Rin, we're playing volleyball today," Sakura said holding the ball in her hands. "Who's team am I on?,"

"Ours!," Ino shouted pushing Sakura out of the way. "You fast! And we need that, TenTen can't handle this job,"

"What's that Ino!? I'm totally fast, I'm faster then you at least," She frowned and crossed her arms. Rin just watched her friends bicker with a tired expression.

Hinata jumped up and hit the ball in mid-air. Ino smirked and hit the ball back with quick speed. "Who's fast now TenTen?," She said to her teammate.

"It's coming to you Rin!," Sakura shouted

"I see it," She said to Sakura. Suddenly a soccer ball flew into Rin's forearm and knocked her off her feet. "Tch! That hurt! Who did that?!,"

"Oops Sorry, you were in the way midget," Rin glared up at Arisu as she walked over to her. "In your way?! You're the one who hit her!," Sakura shouted at Arisu. Arisu just turned away and smiled. "Watch your self midget," Arisu walked away towards her friends. Rin clenched her fist and her left arm winced in pain.

Rin smiled at Itachi as he stood next to his car. He walked around it to open the passenger seat. Rin got in and he closed it behind her, Itachi got back into his car and began the drive home. "How was your day?," Rin asked in a cheerful tone. "It was fine, how's your arm?," Rin's smile faded and she sunk into her seat. "How did you know I hurt my arm?,"

He didn't respond. She turned to the window. _'Ever since that stalker incident he's become a hawk, it's frightening!' _

"This girl…Her name is Arisu Hotaru right?," He said keeping his eyes on the road. "You know her?,"

"Not really, I met her once and that was through Sasuke,"

'_So Sasuke does know her! He's such a liar!' _Rin folded her arms but quickly dropped them when she felt her arm sting in pain. "You can eat dinner ahead tonight, I have work,"

"Again?,"

"It can't be helped, I have some unfinished business,"

'_He left work to come get me,'_

Itachi looked at her. "What's with that smile?,"

"Ah? Am I smiling? I didn't notice," She touched her cheeks and smiled at him. "I'm happy is all,"

He pulled into the driveway and grabbed her chin. Rin watched as he slowly leaned over to gently kiss her. Rin kissed him back. Itachi slowly pulled away and pecked her forehead. "Make sure you lock all the doors and go to sleep on time,"

"I will," She said getting out of the car. Rin walked to the front door and waved at Itachi as he drove off. Rin pulled out her cell phone and walked into the house.

"Hello?,"

"Sasuke? We have to talk about something?,"

"I already told you didn't I? I don't intend to come over and watch those stupid movies with you while Itachi's at work, call your friends for that,"

"No wait! I'm not calling for that this time, I promise…," She said taking her shoes off.

"So what is it? I'm busy?,"

"Do you really know Arisu?,"

Sasuke paused. "I met her once and that was it,"

"Where did you met her?,"

"At a party Itachi dragged me to," Rin walked up the stairs and began un doing her skirt with the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"I see,"

"Why the sudden interest?,"

"Well, this girl is out to get me and I don't know why,"

"Out to get you? Your being paranoid," Rin dropped her briefcase on the floor of Itachi's bed.

"I'm not Sasuke listen, she stole the food I bought, then she keeps giving me dirty looks and nearly broke my arm with her stupid soccer ball,"

"Hm, she's knows how to deal with her enemies, I'm starting to like her,"

"Sasuke!,"

"I'm joking, relax, I don't know maybe she's jealous of something you have,"

"I don't have any material items I take to school with me that she would want," Rin plopped onto the bed and kicked off her skirt. "Why don't you talk to her?,"

"Talk to her? Sasuke I'd rather not be in a room alone with her,"

"Well t's your choice, you have to deal with it by yourself or you'll put a burden on other people,"

"…I am not a burden!,"

"Well I have to go, I'll see you later,"

"Wait Sasuke-," He hung up before she could even say bye back. 'A burden? Me?,' her mind wandered. _'Itachi had to miss work because he knew of my problems…Now he can't stay home tonight, maybe I should do this on my own,' _She groaned and fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

The next day came quickly. Every time Arisu was alone Rin wanted to walk up to her but she kept getting scared and walking away. In the hallway, their lunch break and even in the bathroom.

Soon school laws ending. To her luck the teacher called out Arisu's name for cleaning duty. _'This is my chance! I can talk to her after school,' _

Once the school bell rang everyone began to rise from their seats and walked out of the classroom. _'I'll do it as soon as everyone's gone,'_

Arisu sighed and turned to Rin with a harsh glare. "You got something to say?," Rin sat up and gave her a confused look. "You've been sitting there for the past twenty minutes staring at me!," Rin jolted. "I-I have…I'm sorry," She said. "Oh Wait! Arisu, We have to talk!," Rin said.

"Like I'd ever talk to you," She said. Rin grabbed her briefcase and walked up to her. "It'll okay take a second so-,"

"I said no, go away," She said coldly walking out of the room. Rin frowned and followed her. They ended up at the stair case. "Stop following me midget!," Arisu shouted and looked a her in the corner of her eye. Rin kept following her. "Did you not hear me?!,"

"No I heard, but I still have to talk to you," Rin said gently grabbing her wrist. "Don't touch me-," Arisu yanked her arm back. Rin gasped.

They both fell down the stairs with a scream.

Arisu gasped and saw Rin sitting under her. "You idiot! Why would you try to save me?!,"

"Well, you were going to fall so there was no time to think…," Rin whimpered and held her ankle. "I think I twisted my ankle pretty bad though," She giggled and stuck her tongue out. "Why are so happy? Yo-you just save your worst enemy?,"

Rin forced her self on her butt. "Enemy? I don't think of you as my enemy Arisu," This made her clench her teeth. "How? I picked on you, I nearly broke your arm, how do you not hate me?!,"

"Well, I figure if we talked about what's bothering you," Arisu felt her glare soften and watched Rin try to stand but winced in pain and fell back.

"Your such an idiot, here," Arisu kneeled down in front of her with her back facing her. "Huh?,"

"Get on my back…I'll take you to the nurses office," With a smile Rin climbed on her back.

Arisu slowly walked down the hall with Rin on her back. "So? Why do you hate me?," Rin said.

"D-don't ask it so calmly!," She shouted, Arisu sighed. "It's because….Your dating someone I've been in love with for quite some time now,"

"I have…," Then it dawned on her. "Itachi?,"

"…Yeah…,"

"Your in love with Itachi?," Rin asked raising an eyebrow. "Do I have to repeat it?! I met him at my fathers party, I fell in love with him the moment I saw him, he even kissed my hand like a gentlemen, at first he came off as a total player,"

'_Player? Itachi?,'_

"I…Used to have short hair, but I overhead someone say he prefers girls with long hair, so I grew It out, I went out of my way to change my way for him, I even took up cooking classes," she said proudly and laughed. This was the first time she heard her laugh. Rin smiled. "On his birthday, I left his favorite food on his door step,"

"His favorite food?,"

"Yeah, he doesn't like sweets so I couldn't make a cake but he likes a certain rice ball so I made them with shaved dried bonito," Rin twitched. "Hey Arisu, oddly enough those are none of Itachi's preferences,"

"What? Yes it is,"

"No, the person your describing is Sasuke," This made Arisu stop in her tracks. "That's wrong, You're his girlfriend and you don't even know his likes and dislikes?," Arisu turned her head to Rin a bit. "Itachi, likes sweets, he doesn't eat them all the time but every now and then,"

"Your so wrong, his birthday is on July 23rd ….right?,

"No, that's Sasuke's," Rin said nonchalantly. "Itachi's birthday is June 9th, and Sasuke is the one who likes girls with long hair,"

"No, I'm certain it was Itachi who I met at the party,"

"…Sasuke was there too, he told me himself," Arisu's eyes widened. "But my father told me the one who kissed my hand was Itachi!,"

"Did they both do it? Or did your father mix them up? Oddly enough Sasuke and Itachi have some facial similarities' and plus they're the total opposite of each other, Sasuke comes off as a **total player **and Itachi's all calm and gentle," Rin rambled. Arisu heard her words and Rin felt Arisu's grip on her loosen and she fell on her back. "Ow! Ow Ow! My ankle!," She groaned.

"So…I got them mixed up…The person I've been trying to…Was Sasuke? So that means?,"

"Arisu is in love with Sasuke," Rin said aloud. Arisu turned and blushed. "Don't say it out loud you idiot!," Rin smiled and began laughed. Arisu sighed and watched her. "I see, your having a blast at my expense,"

Arisu just watched her laugh and quickly broke out laughing along with her.


End file.
